Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart
by Azariah X
Summary: Continuation to my one-shot "Meet the Twins." What really happened when Logan rode off into the sunset on that faithful day a year ago? A touch of RoLo at the end, but kept the RoLo category for fans to find. Some Charles/Scott bashing, so fans beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the fourth story in what I am calling the "Twin Chronicles".**

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories. This one has been a challenge for me, hence my series of one-shots.**

**I think (and hope) I have reached the point where I can offer longer pieces to this series, starting with this story.**

**Warning: There is some Charles/Scott bashing in this chapter.**

**You will need to read the first three stories ("Here", "Where it all Began", and "Meet the Twins") to understand what is happening here.**

**As always, your reviews and input are highly appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing…**

**AX**

/

_**Previously...**_

"_**I'm listening Ro. Here's yer chance ta tell me everything. And Ororo…" he paused waiting for her to acknowledge him.**_

_**The scared blue eyes of the Goddess met the angry hazel eyes of the Wolverine.**_

"…_**don't leave **__**nothing**__** out."**_

_**/**_

_**Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart**_

_**~**_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too.~_****_

_**/**_

Ororo slowly made her way to Charles' office.

She did not have any desire to face him.

How embarrassing is it for your dad to walk in on you in bed with a man?

But embarrassment was only part of her reluctance to see her father.

Ororo was also infuriated and confused by his reaction.

She was a grown woman for goddess sakes. He was making a big deal out of nothing.

So what she had sex with Logan? What she did in the privacy of her room was her business.

Once she reached the door, she paused to compose herself.

She knew if she walked in there infuriated, she would only antagonize him and she would never get to voice her point of view.

Once again, he would be right and she would be wrong, yada, yada, yada…

"It's showtime, Munroe." she whispered to herself before walking confidently into Charles' office.

"Professor" she said with no emotion in her voice.

Charles scrutinized her through narrowed slits.

"Do not "Professor" me, Ororo. This is not a discussion between Professor X and Storm. This is between Charles and his daughter. Now sit down!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Ororo actually jumped back at the sound of his fist hitting the wood.

It was nothing new for Charles to be upset with her, but saying he was upset now would be a gross understatement.

Ororo obediently made her way to the leather chair in front of the Professor's desk.

Charles leaned menacingly over his desk.

"Ororo, I only desire to know one thing from you. Why?" his voice quivered with anger.

Ororo gaped at him incredulously.

"Why? What would posses you to ask such a question?"

"I am trying to figure out what motivated you to do such a thing. You were not raised to conduct yourself in such a "loose" manner." he explained.

Ororo rolled her eyes at his hesitance to say what he meant. What was he, 12?

"Sex, Dad, it's called sex." she stood up from her seat and began pacing back and forth.

His temper rose even further in response to he nonchalant attitude about the whole situation.

The air became thick with his outrage. Ororo paid no mind and kept on pushing him.

"Do you think I did this to hurt you or something? Is that it?" she bellowed in a surprised voice.

"Of course not."

"Well then what is the big deal! So what, I fucked Logan. It is not a crime you know. Scott has been fucking Jean for years and you never seem to have issue with that!"

Charles grimaced at her vulgarity.

Ororo cast him a look of disbelief. He could not possibly be serious.

Her frustration with him magnified.

"Oh for goddess sakes, Dad, I am allowed to say dirty words." she crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot.

Charles had had enough of her flippant attitude.

"How dare you allow such filth to leave your mouth and then fix that same mouth to address me as your father!" Charles wheeled himself in front of her to gain her attention.

His voice was a tone that caused the blood in her veins to run cold.

"How can you possibly compare your meaningless fling with Logan to what Scott and Jean share? They are in love and in a committed, long term, responsible relationship. Something of which you have absolutely no first hand knowledge!" he argued.

Ouch…

The first blow had been delivered with a vengeance.

The kids gloves had been discarded.

The final round had officially begun.

Charles moved so close to Ororo that she had no choice but to fall back down into her seat.

He pointed an accusatory finger in her direction and continued. "I will tell you what the big deal is Ororo. I did not raise you from a child, nurture you, educated you, give you the best things life had to offer you, for you to callously give up your innocence for a quick lay with Logan! Your innocence was something sacred, something to be treasured, and you just threw it away like it was nothing, NOTHING!" Charles was so furious he was visibly shaking.

Blow number two…

Ororo was coming apart inside. It took her longer to recover from this one.

Charles words cut deep, and her heart was bleeding…

But she was determined not to go down without a fight.

She quickly dusted herself off and jumped back into the fight.

"Just because you took pity on me and took me in does not make you supreme ruler over my life. I never asked you for any…!"

"You never had to ask me for anything. Everything I have done is because I LOVE YOU! I have loved you with every fiber of my being, and you resist me all the more. You freely give intimately of yourself to Logan, and how has that worked out for you Ororo? He is gone!" his restraint slipping dangerously.

"He left because you told him too!" she countered.

"He was going to leave anyway, as he always does. He made no endearing declarations or commitments to you did he?" when she looked to the floor he had his answer. "You know he is incapable of such things and yet you slept with him anyway. He does not love you. He could never love you!" Charles finished his rant.

His statement sucked the breath out of her.

Ororo was down for the count…

1...2...3...

All the things he said were swirling around in her mind…

It did not matter what he actually said, because what Ororo heard was "you are incapable of being loved."

4...5...6

Ororo sat in the chair completely still.

Recovery was not possible this time.

Charles moved back around his desk and went to the window, unaware of what damage he had inflicted.

"Where did I go wrong with you? I did everything I thought was right. I have loved you more than any other person on the face of this earth, and it still is not enough." Charles sighed deeply. "Maybe it was a mistake for me to keep you here with me. There is obviously something you need that I have not been able to provide. Perhaps I should have let you go with him when he wanted you. Obviously, my love is not enough for you." he said sadly.

7...8...9...

Ororo's breathing sped up as hot tears filled her eyes. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, threatening to jump right out onto her lap.

"Dad, please, you do not mean that…" her voice small and defeated.

Charles turned to look at her, his eyes bright with tears.

"I never, ever thought I would say such a thing to you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe. Evidently, despite my best efforts, I have failed you." he said gravely, turning away from her.

That was what Charles said.

What Ororo heard was…"You do not deserve to be here, go away."

…10.

T.K.O.

This is what she had tried to prepare for all of these years.

She knew the day would come when Charles would regret bringing her into his family, his home.

No amount of anticipation could shield her from the agony she was feeling now.

Physically, she felt as if she were going to be ill.

Spiritually, she had already died.

Her heart ceased to beat.

An unbearable pressure built up between her ears, causing her not to hear anything.

Her body refused to move.

Charles was so disgusted with her, he could not even look at her anymore.

Turned his back on her…

And it was all her fault.

He saw her as the whore Scott accused her of being the night before.

She had always known she did not deserve his love and kindness, and now he realized it to.

Ororo stood up on shaky legs.

All her bravado was gone, and what was left behind was a pathetic shell of the goddess she professed to be.

"I…I am so sorry I have been such a burden to you. I never deserved you, you know. I understand if your hatred towards me now…" she trailed off as her voice began to fail her.

Charles turned sharply to look at her.

"Ororo, I could never hate you, never." Charles said with resolve. He attempted to move closer to her.

Ororo put up both hand as to shield herself from him.

"Please, please…just…do not." The tears were now flowing freely down her face as cold, hard rain fell from the sky.

"I just…I am…" her words were failing her. She had to get out before she embarrassed herself further.

Swiftly she turned and made her way to the door, Charles following in her wake.

"Ororo, please." he begged.

Before turning the knob on the door, she turned back to look into his distressed eyes.

"I love you. Please believe me. I love you the best I know how. I am sorry that I was never good enough for you." with that she ripped open the door and slammed it behind her.

Her eyes were so clouded with tears of pain, she was running through the halls on pure instinct.

She came to an abrupt stop when she ran into someone and landed on her rear end.

"Hey, where's the fire." she heard Scott tease as he reached out to help her up.

Ororo did a crab crawl away from him.

Scott frowned when he saw her face drenched in tears. He reached out to her once again, but backed off when he saw the pure terror in her milky white eyes.

"What's wrong, Ro?" he asked worriedly.

All Ororo saw was in her emotional state was another person who was completely disgusted with her.

"No!" she yelled in her panic. "Please, just leave me alone." and she took off down the hall at an alarming rate.

Scott just watched as she disappeared up the stairs to her loft he assumed.

He was so intent on watching her retreat, he did not hear Jean walk up behind him.

"Scott?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Scott turned to see Jean watching him with concern swirling in her green eyes.

"Yeah, Jean." he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…Ro…she just." He looked to Jean shaking his head in confusion.

"She just bumped into me running down the hall. She was highly agitated." he answered distractedly.

"Did she say why?"

"No. No she told me to leave her alone and ran off."

"Maybe we should go after her, make sure she's ok?" Jean offered.

Scott thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head in the negative.

"No. She was more upset than I have ever seen her. Something serious happened. Come on." with that he took Jean's hand and headed down the hall to get some answers.

Scott didn't bother knocking, knowing Charles was well aware of their presence.

When they walked in, they found a solemn Charles, watching the thundering rain pelt the window panes.

Scott and Jean didn't know what happened, but the mood was ominous.

"Dad…" Scott inquired tentatively, but received no reply.

Jean decided to move closer to Charles.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"No. Far from it, my dear." Finally, he turned to face them. They were shocked to see his red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

Scott cursed to himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had him in such a state. It always seemed to boil down to one thing.

Ororo.

His frustration with her last night was suddenly back.

What was it going to take to get through to her?

"It's Ororo again, isn't it? What the hell did she do now?" exhaling an exasperated breath and rubbing his now throbbing temple.

Charles shook his head no. "I am the one at fault this time Scott." Charles lowered his head in shame. "I…I regretfully let my emotions take over. I said some things that I never should have said. I fear I have hurt her, severely."

"Dad, as angry as I get with her, you know that I love Ororo, but we both know how she pushes us to the limit. Whatever you said to her was probably warranted." he argued.

"I am afraid you are wrong son. Yes, I know Ororo has been quite a handful the last few years, and everyone in this room knows why, even though we have been reluctant to address it. She has dealt with more losses in her young life than most people experience in a lifetime." Xavier let out a heavy sigh.

"Emotionally, Ororo is unstable. Foolishly, I believed that our love and nurturing would provide her with much needed support, hoping that her emotional state would stabilize. Unfortunately, I have never been so wrong in my life. The things I said to her…the look on her face"

Scott moved over and placed a strong hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Jean leaned down to engulf him in a loving embrace.

Charles pulled her closer, taking what comfort he could from her. As Jean buried her head in the crook of his neck, she heard his heartbreaking inquiry.

"What have I done?" his voice hoarse with tears.

"What have I done?"


	2. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart Ch 2

**I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews. I am trying to update quickly, but with the holidays coming…you know where I am coming from. Hopefully I will be able to get one more update in before Christmas, but I am not making any promises.**

**Just in case, I wish everyone a very, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Feliz Navidad, and any others I missed.**

**Peace and Love **

**Chapter 2**

**/**

_**~It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew.~**_

**/**

He walked steadily through the empty park, attempting to shield himself from the tempest that had suddenly fallen upon the unsuspecting city.

One would never believe that just an hour ago, the sky was crystal clear and the air was warm and humid.

Now, the sky was angry with varying shades of red and black.

Murky clouds blocked out the once shining sun.

The heaviest rains the area had ever seen fell cold, fast and furious.

If he did not know better he would have thought it was surely a signal of the Apocalypse.

Good thing he did know better.

Even the Apocalypse would be forced to bow down to the Almighty Weather Goddess.

He arrived at his destination and stopped in front of a bench that was currently occupied by the goddess herself, completely drenched in her own chaos.

He shook his head sadly at the sight.

He hated to see his beloved Windrider in such a state, but in the back of his mind, he had always know that this day would arrive.

He had tried to warn his friend about trying to enforce such restraint on a creature of nature.

Humans had been making the mistake for years, but nature always finds a way to break free.

It was obviously a lesson that Charles had to learn the hard way.

"Child, you know better than anyone to come in out of the rain." the man said in an accented, fatherly voice.

Slowly, Ororo looked up into the eyes of the only person she trusted outside of the mansion walls.

Her eyes were there trademark milky white. Such a tragedy to see such deadness in a spirit such as herself.

What had Charles done to her?

"Lord Magnus, you came." she choked out in her agony.

His presence seemed to bring on more tears, for she never really expected for him to come for her.

It would stand to reason, if her own father did not want her, who would?

"You sound shocked." Erik Lehnsherr offered her a sympathetic smile. Then his voice took on fatherly tone. "Of course I came, my dear." he picked up the overstuffed backpack sitting next to her on the bench, then gently took her hand in his, pulling her up to stand close to him, under the protection of his umbrella.

"Come now. Let us get you out of the rain and into some dry clothes. Then you can tell me what happened." he spoke softly to her.

Ororo aggressively shook her head and tried to move away from him.

"No, no. I do not wish to speak about it. If I tell you…" she began crying again even harder than before if it were possible. "If I tell you, you will send me away, just like Daddy. And then…then I shall be truly alone again. Please…" she ended in a frantic tone.

Erik surrounded her small frame with his strong arms and whispered vehemently into her ear.

"Ororo, I would never do that to you, and whatever Charles may have said or done was surely a result of his anger. That is his problem to deal with, not yours. Now please, do calm yourself Ororo before you make yourself ill. I may not believe in his vision, but I do know Charles loves you, just as much as I do. Everything will be alright. For you, I will make everything alright." he tried to calm her by gently running his strong fingers through her short locks.

Yes, Ororo thought, Charles had made the same promises.

Where was he know?

Probably thanking his god that she was finally out of his hair.

The thought of Charles and probably Scott rejoicing in her absence caused her unimaginable pain that she had only felt one other time in her life.

When her beloved parents were cruelly ripped away from her.

Surely, death was kinder.

But it seemed even death did not want her.

The thoughts bombarding her mind caused her to lean into Erik's chest, as sobs wracked her body until the point of collapse.

Erik quickly dropped the umbrella in the mud in order to catch her around the waist, keeping her from crumbling onto the muddy earth.

He began murmuring words of comfort in her ear, words he did not comprehend.

Words she did not hear.

And even if she did, she would not remember.

Erik did not care. He would talk as long as she needed him to.

Hold her as long as she allowed.

Erik silently and viciously cursed Charles under his breath. What the hell had he been thinking letting her run off in such a state?

Finally, it appeared as though the rain was letting up. He tilted Ororo's chin upwards and offered her a friendly smile.

"Come, it is time for us to be on our way. Whatever it is, it will be ok. Magnus will make sure of it." he assured her with conviction.

Ororo could only nod into his chest. He continued to support her as he walked her to his car, leaving the discarded umbrella behind.

He no longer cared about his clothes, shoes, or car getting wet and muddy.

They were only material things, and if need be he could easily get another.

He would never be able to get another Ororo.

Ororo sat down, not even noticing her surroundings. She really did not care.

Life as she had known it was gone, and in her mind, never to be again.

Once again, the tears began to fall as she tucked her chin into her chest.

Erik took in the distressful state of his little goddess.

He reached over and fastened her seatbelt for her, and then took her ice cold hand in his.

"Let us be on our way, yes?"

"Where…where are you taking me?" she asked just above a whisper.

Erik paused for a moment, not wanting to tell her an exact location, but not desiring to lie to her.

"Ororo, do you trust me?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, Magnus, of course I do." and she did.

"Good. Then all you need to know is I am taking you somewhere where you will be safe. Alright?"

Ororo nodded once again, because really at this point, she had nothing to lose.

Erik brought her cold hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before placing her hand in her lap.

With a sigh, he started up his car and began to drive away.

/

_**Meanwhile back at the mansion…**_

Night had fallen on the grand mansion, the rain having stopped completely just a few hours before sunset.

Neither Charles nor Ororo had come down for dinner.

Scott was currently delivering a tray to Charles, who refused to leave his office all day.

Jean was busy making a tray for Ororo, while deep in thought.

She had been in love with Scott for over 10 years, but she could not help but be upset and disappointed in his treatment of Ororo.

No matter how much the Professor professed that he indeed was the one at fault, Scott still laid the blame at Ororo's feet.

Jean snorted at that.

Heaven forbid that the great Charles Xavier was actually wrong!

Jean loved the Professor, and saw him as a father-figure.

Jean smiled as she recalled the day she arrived at the school at the age of 11.

She was in the Professor's office when the door suddenly opened….

_**~Flashback…~**_

"_**Come in Scott and Ororo." Charles had called out as he and Jean stood facing his door.**_

_**The door opened, and in walked a handsome tall, slender boy of about 13, with red sunglasses on.**_

_**He offered her a brilliant, nervous smile that caused Jean to blush.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Jean." she said softly as she offered him her hand.**_

_**He took her smaller hand in his.**_

"_**Hi… Scott…I'm Jean." the boy stuttered out.**_

_**Charles let out a small chuckle.**_

_**Jean gave him a questioning look, his cheeks turning red when he realized his mistake.**_

"_**I mean..hi Jean. I'm Scott." then he pointed to his side. "And this is Ororo." but there was no one next to him when he looked down.**_

_**He reached behind him and gently tugged on the person hiding behind him.**_

"_**Come on out, Ro. It's ok. She's not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." he said sincerely.**_

_**Jean felt a moment of jealousy, thinking the girl behind him was his girlfriend. That feeling disappeared quickly as the shy girl came from behind him.**_

_**She was sooo adorable. There was no way she was older than 8.**_

_**Her pure white hair was in two plaited pigtails, dressed in a pair of Osh Kosh overalls, a pink shirt and sneakers.**_

_**Her eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. They were blue and crystal clear. She had a caramel complexion, full lips, and chubby cheeks.**_

_**Scott introduced them, talking unusually slow..**_

"_**Ororo, this is Jean. Jean, this is Ororo."**_

_**Jean offered the child a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.**_

_**Ororo ignored it, studying her for a few moments before moving closer to her.**_

_**Ororo was fascinated by Jeans red hair and green eyes. She had never seen anyone like her. **_

_**And she was pretty.**_

_**Slowly, she reached out her little hand and touched Jean's hair, letting the strands fall through her fingers, all the while looking at her eyes.**_

_**Ororo then looked back at Scott. "Pretty." was all she said, but Jean could hear her voice was heavily accented.**_

"_**Thank you, Jean said. You are pretty as well." Ororo tilted her head a little and gave her a confused look.**_

_**Jean reached out a hand to touch Ororo's hair, curious of it's texture, but just before she touched it Ororo flinched and ran to Charles, who quickly scooped her up.**_

_**Jean picked up on the child's emotions.**_

_**Jean had somehow scared her.**_

_**She turned to see Ororo with her face buried in Charles neck, his hands soothing her as they went up and down her back.**_

_**Jean felt bad as tears gathered in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to scare her."**_

"_**Jean, you did nothing wrong. Little Ororo is not accustomed to strangers, especially if she cannot understand them. She speaks very little English, but she is learning quickly, are you not sweetheart." he asked in a soothing voice.**_

_**Ororo lifted her head to look at Charles and nodded her head. "Daddy" she said in her little voice, smiling at him.**_

_**Charles laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, you are Daddy's good little girl. Now will you do me a favor?" Ororo looked confused again, but nodded anyway.**_

"_**I need you to go with your brother to show Jean her new room. Can you do that for me?"**_

_**Ororo looked from Charles to Jean, then to Scott. Scott gave her an encouraging smile and beckoned her to come to him.**_

_**Again she nodded yes to Charles. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and set her down. She made a beeline to Scott.**_

"_**Come on Jean. Your room is across from mine."**_

_**When Jean made her way to them, Ororo pointed at her while looking at Scott. "Friend, yes?" she said looking proud.**_

_**Scott reached down and ruffled her hair, smiling with pride. "Yeah, Squirt, Jean is our friend."**_

"_**Ja…Ja…Jean. Jean?" Ororo said looking for confirmation she said the name correctly.**_

"_**Excellent Ororo." Charles praised.**_

_**Jean was surprised to feel Ororo grab onto her hand and tugging her towards the door.**_

"_**Come, Jean, yes?" she said with a bright smile.**_

"_**Yes, Ororo." she answered to the child, who in only 5 short minutes had managed to steal her heart.**_

_**The three of them walked down the hall, hand and hand, binding them forever…**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

If it were not for the Professor agreeing to help her, she would have never met Scott and Ororo.

And really, she could not imagine her life without them.

But unlike Scott, she had been blessed with a loving family. Her parents signed over guardianship to Xavier, not because they did not want her, but because they loved her and believed he could help their little girl.

Once it appeared as though she had gained control over her mutation, they wanted her to come back home. Jean declined, wanting to stay on at the school to help future

generations.

Not to mention she was starting to fall hard for the shy and sometimes awkward Scott Summers.

Though mom and dad were disappointed, they allowed her to stay, only wanting the best for their eldest daughter. She and Scott often went to visit her family, and they were no strangers to the mansion.

Unfortunately, Scott was not so fortunate.

His father was a prominent business man, and the discovery that his only son was a mutant was unacceptable.

Poor Scott went to sleep one night in a comfortable bed, and woke up in an alley with a blindfold over his eyes.

Thankfully, he was only on the street for a day before a kind woman took him in. She is the one who brought him to Charles, and the rest is history.

So, it wasn't that she didn't understand his undying loyalty to the man.

There was not an unloyal person amongst them.

In a way, the Professor had saved the life of every mutant at the school.

What she didn't understand was his refusal to even consider that the Professor could have been at fault in all of this.

She knew without a doubt that Scott loved Ororo fiercely, and even in his anger towards her, he would deny her nothing.

However, he didn't always LIKE Ororo.

He had definitely reached his limit more than once with her and her, at times, admittedly outrageous behavior.

She could sympathize with his annoyance with the young woman, but she also knew that what Charles said was true.

Ororo was emotionally troubled, and had been for some time.

Jean would not classify her as psycho or crazy…

Ororo certainly didn't need to be committed…

But she did have a problem; A problem that all of them, including herself, were guilty of ignoring.

IF she dared offer any diagnosis, she would say Ororo's emotional state resembled that of a person suffering from a bipolar disorder.

Constant mood swings

Reckless behavior

Periods of what could be classified as depression…

The list could go on and on.

It was the family skeleton in the closet.

Their dirty little secret.

She didn't know if it was because she was a doctor, or a woman, that caused her to be equipped to calmly deal with Ororo regardless of her emotional state.

That is why she was taking Ororo her dinner, and not Scott.

Jean knew Scott meant well, but he only seemed to antagonize her and make matters worse.

"Oh well." .Jean said out loud to herself. "Ororo is the reason why I stayed. She needs me." With that, she finished Ororo's dinner tray and headed towards her loft.

She mentally reached out to Ororo to let her know she was coming up.

~Ororo, I hope you are hungry, I'm bringing your favorites.~

Nothing

Not even the obstructing static that would greet her when Ororo's psi blocks were up.

Jean tried again, a feeling of dread coming over her.

~Ororo!"~

Silence

Frantically, she reached out over the entire mansion trying to find her.

Nothing

"Oh God…" panicking, Jean dropped the tray on the stairs and ran the rest of the way to Ororo's room. She threw open the door hoping she was wrong…

But, she knew instantly Ororo was gone.

Jean let out an anguished sob.

She attempted to compose herself and started looking around the room.

It looked like a tornado ran through there. Drawers were askew. Her closet thrown open. Clothes thrown all over the floor and bed.

And suddenly her heart dropped to her feet.

Jean noticed that the sacred picture of Ororo's parents was gone.

And that meant, without a doubt, so was she.

Jean turned to run out, calling out to Scott and the Professor as she made her way to his office. They both met her in the main hall.

One look at Jean's grief stricken face, Charles knew.

"She's gone." Charles stated factly.

"No." said Scott in disbelief.

Jean didn't, couldn't answer.

And she didn't need to.

The river of tears running down her face was answer enough.

Instead, she turned towards the elevator to take them to Ororo's room so they could see for themselves that she was indeed gone.

Charles could feel the void before he even stepped into the room.

The air, thick and heavy with despair.

Scott methodically checked out her room and bathroom, desperate to find something, anything, to point to the contrary, that Ororo had run off.

Charles did not bother with such futile attempts; she was gone and it was his fault.

Slowly, he made his way over to her bedside table.

With his eyes clouded with tears, he picked up the only other photo she kept at her bedside.

It was the day that her adoption by Charles Xavier became legal. Charles had organized a huge party to celebrate the happy occasion.

Ororo was a sweet and shy 8 year old.

Charles had full use of his legs.

Someone snapped a candid shot of Charles standing by the mantle with Ororo in his arms. They had their foreheads touching with bright smiles on their faces.

"I love you Daddy." is what she had whispered to him.

Things were so much different then.

They had been so happy.

Now it seemed a lifetime ago.

How did they get here?

When did things go so wrong?

Charles ran a finger over what was left of the photo.

He held the picture tightly to his chest as he struggled to breathe.

Ororo had burned an "X" on her face, so only Charles' face was visible anymore.

He never really thought it was possible to die from a broken heart.

Unfortunately, once again…he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. With the husband and kids home, very little writing could be accomplished. Maybe now that they are back to the old routine, I can pick up some momentum.**

**Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took some time for me to work on it. I cannot say that I am 100% happy, but I made you guys wait long enough.**

**Once again, thank you for all of the reviews. As always, your comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter ****3**

"_**You've got a lot of choices. If getting out of bed in the morning is a chore and you're not smiling on a regular basis, try another choice." **_

_**/**_

Erik's steady footsteps echoed in his wake, as he made his way to Ororo's door.

As he drew near, he sighed heavily, wondering what mood he would fine her in today.

Hopefully, it was one of her good days.

On such days, Ororo would actually get out of bed. She would shower and groom without having to be coaxed.

He was able to get her to eat with very little effort, not as much as he would like, but enough to keep her alive for another day.

It was on these days that she would engage in meaningful conversation.

On these days, she would offer him her beautiful smile that reached her eyes. A smile that let him know that there was still that spark within her.

Erik would be graced with a glimpse of the girl he had come to love as his own.

Unfortunately for him, those days were few and far between.

There were the days that caused worry to nearly consume him.

These days occurred much too often.

Ororo would refuse to leave her bed, except to use the bathroom.

She would not bathe, groom, nor change her clothes.

Ororo claimed extreme exhaustion was the cause of her lethargy.

Erik believed her claim, however he had yet to discover the source.

Ororo would lie in bed and stare at the walls surrounding her until she eventually fell asleep again.

When the vomiting began, he suspected she had a virus.

He voiced his concern to Ororo, but all she said was that she knew what was wrong with her, and there was no need for him to worry about her.

These times found him sitting on the side of her bed until sleep would overtake her.

And although such days were not his favorite, they were not the worst.

For there were days when he was convinced he was living with Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde.

Ororo's moods were unpredictable, and at times explosive.

It was on these days that Erik would sympathize with Charles.

It also caused his anxiousness over her well-being to soar.

The chaos she caused…

The fights…

The arguments…

She would screech at him to get out, to leave her alone.

Throw her tray of food at him when he would insist she eat.

Once she caused a fire in her anger by striking her bed with lightening.

And it was one such day that let Erik accepted that something was truly amiss with Ororo.

On arrival at his hideaway, Ororo expressed concern being under the same roof with Sabertooth.

His obsession with her was well known in the mutant community.

Erik assured her that she was safe from Sabertooth's advances, and he would make sure they never crossed paths.

So when one day they suddenly came face to face…

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Ororo was storming down the halls of the cavern, screaming at Erik, accusing him of kidnapping her.**_

_**Erik followed behind her, not knowing how to respond to such a ludicrous accusation.**_

_**Suddenly, Sabertooth rounded the corner, nearly colliding with Ororo.**_

_**Erik thought that at the sight of him, Ororo would retreat.**_

_**Not that day.**_

_**Ororo saw Sabertooth's mammoth form appear in front of her. **_

_**Instead of backing off, she roughly pushed passed him.**_

"_**Move out of my way, shit for brains." she threw over her shoulder as she kept on walking.**_

_**Sabertooth growled and turned in her direction. "Who pissed in yer Cheerios, bitch?" he sneered.**_

_**Ororo stopped abruptly, returning to face Sabertooth on a strong gust of wind, eyes crackling with electricity.**_

"_**Listen asshole, fuck with me again and by the time I am finished with you, your balls will look like chestnuts roasted on an open fire! Then you shall be my bitch!" she yelled up into his face.**_

_**Fearing that Sabertooth would strike her, Erik went to move Ororo out of harm's way.**_

_**Surprisingly, there was no need.**_

_**Oddly enough, Sabertooth only offered her a wink before throwing her a knowing grin.**_

_**He placed his cigar in his mouth and went to move around her stunned form.**_

"_**Didn't know ya had it in ya, Princess." he said as he brushed past her.**_

_**Ororo swiftly made her way back to her room and slammed the door.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Erik was never able to get an answer from either of them about the exchange, but he knew for certain something was not right with Ororo.

Erik shook the memory of that meeting from his head as he knocked on Ororo's door.

"Come in Magnus." she said softly.

"Good Morning _mein kleines. _I have your breakfast." he said in a cheery voice.

He sat her tray of food down and then turned to observe her as he had done everyday since her arrival.

Ororo had lost a considerable amount of weight since she had been with him. It gave her a very unhealthy appearance.

Her eyes were dull, and always seemed to shine as if on verge of tears.

Her smooth skin was dry and pale.

Even with her hair short, it had always been vibrant, shiny and wavy.

In three short months, it had grown to lie bone straight, dull and limp upon her shoulders.

Erik moved to sit on the bed beside her, taking her cold hand in his.

"Will you eat today sweetheart, for me?" he pleaded with her gently.

Ororo waited for a beat, enjoying his closeness.

She turned watery eyes up to him. "Yes, I shall try to eat today, but not for you, and not for me." she answered cryptically, turning guilty eyes away from him.

Erik was lost as of whom she was speaking.

"Might I ask, then, whom are you doing this for?"

Ororo rose up off the bed to go examine the contents on her tray. She picked up a slice of pineapple and held it to her lips.

Before she took a bite, she answered him.

"My future."

/

/

_**Back at the mansion…**_

9 pm found Scott Summers trying his hand at gardening in Ororo's greenhouse.

Usually, Jean would be tending to the various exotic plants, but tonight, Scott needed to do it…to feel closer to _her._

Three months…

It had been three months since any of them had seen or heard from her.

Three months…

And the pain and anger her absence was causing him had only magnified to nearly unbearable strength.

Sadly, these feelings had now spilled over into his relationship with Charles and Jean.

No one would be surprised at the depth of love and respect he had for the man he called dad.

They would be surprised at the depth of what he could only define as hate that he was harboring for the same man.

And the guilt he felt for feeling such a way towards the man who saved his life.

Scott never wanted to believe Charles' assertion that he was the cause of Ororo's disappearance.

But after a month of intense searching on everyone's part, he had no choice to accept the truth.

Ororo was hiding from the one person she knew could find her…Charles.

Every time he looked at Charles, all he saw was Ororo's face the last time he had seen her.

Every time he looked in the mirror, he spit at his own reflection.

He was supposed to be her brother, and he did nothing to help her.

"Tough love my ass." Scott mumbled to himself as he trimmed what he hoped were dead leaves off a plant.

He realized after the fact that tough love was no different than being a jerk.

No, what Ororo needed was his unconditional love and acceptance.

Scott loved Ororo, but didn't show it often, thinking if he did, she would walk all over him like she appeared to do Charles.

She depended on him, and he had let her down

Above anything else, his disappointment over his treatment of her was threatening to consume him from the inside out.

He felt so isolated in his pain.

He wished he could go to Jean, but they were barely on speaking terms now.

His relationship with Charles was practically non-existent.

The tangled web of remorse, abhorrence, and heartbreak had ensnared the three of them.

"Jean…" he sighed as he thought of her.

For the first month, Jean seemed to be handling it the best.

At least on the outside anyway.

With Ororo gone, she felt it her duty to fill in as the big sister that the younger kids saw Ororo as.

So during the day, she smiled and laughed, hugged and kissed, encouraged and uplifted.

It was only under the shadow of night that Jean would allow her emotions to come out.

Scott awoke several nights to find Jean gone.

He didn't bother to go look for her, actually enjoying the fact that he didn't have to keep up his own façade in front of her.

He would wake in the morning to find her dressed and ready to start the day.

Scott detested the fact that she was able to function normally during the day, while he was barely hanging on.

He started taking his frustration out on her.

Jean understood he was using her as an outlet for his emotions, so she tried not to let it bother her.

It wasn't until a little over a month ago that things finally came to a head.

During a training room session, Scott went overboard, pushing the kids to the point of collapse. When the kids refused to continue the session, he started cursing them, calling them failures and losers.

He was so lost in his tirade, he didn't notice Jean usher the students out of the danger room to safety.

It was then that she reached her breaking point.

_**~flashback~**_

"_**Cyclops, what the hell was that?" she asked angrily.**_

"_**It's called training Jean. These kids need to learn how to take care of themselves and not depend on ANYONE else to look out for them. They need to learn that lesson now before somebody gets hurt! " he yelled back.**_

"_**The student's training should not be about you and Ororo!"**_

"_**What? This has nothing to do with Ororo. And if you are so concerned about the kids being trained properly, why don't you back me up instead of being useless and taking up my time!" he denied.**_

_**Jean looked down trying to fight down the tears that were threatening to fall.**_

"_**This has everything to do with Ororo and your regret for not helping her!" Jean raised her voice and she pointed an accusing finger at him.**_

"_**Don't…don't you dare…who the hell do you think you are to tell me how I feel. I have no reason to feel guilty. I. DID. NOTHING. WRONG!" he yelled at Jean, his body radiating his rage.**_

_**Jean looked at him incredulously, while tangling her fingers in her hair.**_

"_**Nothing wrong…NOTHING WRONG! Don't lie to me or yourself. You are just as much to blame as Xavier!" **_

"_**I didn't even talk to her that day. I had nothing to do with her leaving." Scott said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**And what about the night before, Scott? Remember what you said to her? Remember her tears when you accused her of being a slut? What about the times you yelled at her in front of her peers for doing something you didn't approve of, causing her embarrassment?" Jean accused.**_

_**Scott started to interrupt him, but deciding against it. **_

_**That only fueled Jean's anger. "Care to answer that, Scott? What about the times you stood by Xavier while he chastised her for not being the sweet little girl you both wanted her to be, her eyes silently pleading with you to back her up." her voice began to crack with emotion. "Time and time again, I listened to her voice how your dismissal of her hurt her, the times she cried herself to sleep in my arms because of the shame and embarrassment you both made her feel. How you made her feel inferior and not good enough for either of you. You had a part in this too! It's just as much your fault that she is gone as it is Xavier's."**_

"_**Go on Jean, don't hold back. You got anything else you want to throw up in my face?" he offered her a menacing smile. "I must be pretty special to get a dressing down from the resident Queen Bitch!" Scott retorted, practically spitting in her face.**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**Scott's cheek was red from where Jean's palm connected with his face.**_

"_**Go fuck yourself, Summers." Jean spat as she walked out on him.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

That had been a month ago.

Since then, they were barely civil to each other.

The students hated being in the same room with them because the tension was unbearable.

Unbearable to the point that they were no longer sharing a room.

For the last two weeks, other than catching a glimpse of her in the halls, he had not seen her at all.

He was dying a little more each day because of it.

Scott missed her, loved her.

She had stolen his heart at the tender age of 13, and she owned him in every way a woman could own a man.

Once again, he knew it was his actions that brought them to the where they were now, but he didn't know what to do, what to say to make it right.

So, he did nothing at all.

Then there was the problem of Charles.

Charles had effectively removed himself from any personal interactions with everyone.

His meetings were impersonal, and once over, he asked everyone to leave him alone.

Charles behavior infuriated Scott even further.

He felt as though Charles created this mess, and now he was doing nothing to fix it.

Almost like he did not care whether or not Ororo was ever found.

Sitting, closed up in his office day in and day out, drowning in self-pity.

He wanted so bad to go into his office and…

…..and what?

His deep respect for the man kept him from doing or saying anything.

There seemed to be no outlet for his exasperation.

Scott picked up one of Ororo's large pots and smashed it against the floor, hoping to release some of his frustrations.

He kicked the broken pieces out of his path, making his way to the bench in the far corner of the greenhouse.

So deep in his thoughts, Scott did not hear the doors open.

"Oh, Scott. I didn't know you were here. I'll leave." Jean said sadly as she turned to go.

He watched for a moment as she made her way to the door.

Was he really going to sit there and watch her walk out of his life…possibly forever?

It was then that he decided he was going to fight.

Jean had been right.

He never fought for Ororo, and he lost her.

That was not a mistake he was going to repeat.

He ran up behind Jean and stopped her from opening the door. "No, don't go." Scott whispered into her neck.

Jean's body involuntarily shuddered at the feel of his warm, wet breath ghosting over her neck. It had been so long since he had been so close…

"I…I think it's best if I go. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I can't…" her voice trailed off.

Scott breathed in deeply, taking in her wonderful scent.

"I don't want to fight either. I just want to talk. After that, if you still want to go, I won't stop you." he assured her.

Jean turned to face him, their bodies nearly touching.

Scott saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Please." he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Jean didn't answer, but moved past him to sit on the bench he had been occupying.

Scott sat on the bench, but left space between them. He didn't wish to get too close and scare her off.

"Jean, I'm sorry." he finally said.

"Sorry for what?" she could not help the sharp edge in her voice.

Jean knew she was being hard on Scott, but she needed him to say what he did wrong, to know that he was finally acknowledging their problems.

"I…I'm sorry for taking all of my feelings out on you. All the things I said to you, the names I called you…I should have never, ever treated you like that. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am begging you. Please, Jean. I love you. Forgive me."

"I love you too Scott. Of course I will forgive you, but only if you forgive me."

Scot looked confused. "Forgive you? For what?" he asked sincerely.

"For not being there for you to talk to. I knew you were suffering like the rest of us, and I blamed you for Ro leaving. Instead of talking things out like we should have, I let things fester under the surface, knowing that they would come to a head one day. You are not the only one who has made mistakes in this relationship." she responded.

"I know I should have talked to you, but.."

"Scott, you have been dancing around this for three months now. Talk to me. What do you feel…in here." she said softly, as she placed one hand over his heartbeat.

Scott took her hand in his, and placed a gentle kiss on her warm palm.

"It's Ororo…she's…she's gone."

"Yes, she is. And?"

"She's gone and I don't know where she is, if she's alright."

Jean ran her hands through his hair and offered him an encouraging smile.

"Go on."

"And..and I miss her. I want her here with me! I want her to come back to me." with that, Scott slid off the bench onto his knees, hiding his face in his hands.

Jean made her way down next to him, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could.

Finally his crying settled down, and instead of the embarrassment he thought would be left behind, he felt slightly liberated.

And he had the beautiful woman by his side to thank for it.

He turned to her and placed a strong hand on her cheek.

"Thank you, my wonderful angel." he said to her softly.

Jean smiled at him while wiping off his face with her handkerchief. Her green eyes bright with tears.

"I would do anything for you Scott, anything."

"I know…I know." he said as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Jean opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, for which Scott jumped at the invitation.

How he missed her.

Loved her.

How she needed him.

Loved him.

Soon she found herself laid out under him on the stone floor of the greenhouse.

Good thing the stones were heated.

Scott's mouth made his way from hers to her ears and then her neck.

He brought his hands to her blouse and tore it open revealing her red lace bra.

Scott groaned into the valley of her creamy breast.

Jean's soft hands moved between them to undo his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers, stopping once they were low enough for her to reach his growing manhood.

A sound that could have been mistaken for pain escaped Scott's lips, but it was in pure ecstasy that he moaned. Jean's small hand on his hot, throbbing member was too much and not enough all at once.

He had to have her.

Jean was just as desperate to become one with Scott.

Every ounce of skin his lips sucked was on fire, causing her to nearly explode with desire.

Scott's greedy hands clawed at her skirt. Jean wrapped her long legs around his hips, grinding her wet panties against his naked flesh.

Scott didn't bother to remove her underwear, instead moving them to the side and roughly entering her.

Over and over and over…

Neither of them stopped…they couldn't stop if they wanted to.

The greenhouse was filled with their moans, groans, and desperate cries of release.

Jean exploded after only a few hard thrust, her body flapping and then going limp as Scott released inside of her with a fury.

Scott rolled off of her, bringing her with him to rest on his arms.

They lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow of their reunion, when they were suddenly interrupted by Charles urgent voice.

~Scott, Jean, return to the mansion at once!~

~What's happened, Professor?~ Jean questioned as she sat up.

~It is Ororo. She is home.~

_**TBC..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends.**

**I am happy to be able to offer you another update so soon. **

**Unfortunately, there does not seem to be much interest in this series, so after I complete this story, I am going to step away from the series for a bit and focus on some other storylines I am working on.**

**I hope to be wrapping this up in another 2 chapters so look for more updates.**

**As always, I appreciate the reviews and encouragement.**

**Chapter 4**

**/**

"_**Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home."**_

_**/**_

As the sun began to set, Erik found himself once again seated at Ororo's bedside while she slept.

For once, he was actually glad that she was sleeping.

After breakfast, Ororo was plagued with the most severe bout of vomiting he had ever witnessed.

The feeling of hopelessness shrouded his shoulders.

All he was able to do was stand by and helplessly watch her empty the non-existent contents of her belly.

Her last episode completely drained her to the point of not even having the energy to make it out of the bathroom.

Erik carefully lifted Ororo's small frame into his arms and placed her in bed.

That was 4 hours ago.

She had not moved since.

As he watched her sleep, he could not help but feel like a failure compared to Charles.

Despite the fact that their argument had caused her to run off, she had always been healthy in his care.

Even if she did become ill, he had in-house medical care available 24hrs a day.

Erik could not offer her the same luxury.

He could not take her to the local hospital, as they were not equipped to deal with mutant anomalies.

Erik even considered contacting Moira MacTaggart, but he knew there was no way she would keep Ororo's whereabouts from Charles.

Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto, the Master of Metal, was totally oblivious as to what to do.

Because not only was she physically ill, Ororo was suffering emotionally.

One would be surprised that it was the physical illness that caught him off guard.

Ororo had always shown some signs of emotional instability, but they magnified 100 fold when Charles was involved in the accident that nearly killed him.

She had been through so much at such a young age.

Her parents, cruelly taken away from her because of a senseless war.

Trapped for days underneath a fallen building that threatened with every breath to collapse on her.

Seeing her father killed and crushed to death instantly.

Watching the life drain out of her mother, desperately trying to hang on for her young daughter.

Lying under the cold, dead, body of her mother who could no longer hear her cries.

Alone.

Erik knew some of that pain.

He ran a rough finger over his lower arm.

A-33705.

The number assigned to him over 50 years ago when he was just a boy, by the Germans.

A number he would never forget.

Never would he forget the last time he saw his mother as she and his young sister were taken away.

He discovered days later they were taken straight to the ovens.

Never would he forget how they ripped him out of his father's arms, separating them for eternity.

Never would he forget when he realized too late that he possessed a great power; a power that could have saved his family.

A sinister smile reached his lips.

When the liberation came just days later, Erik befriended a young man and they traveled together.

Together they grieved their families.

And when he became stronger, he exacted revenge for what had been done to his entire race.

Oh how good it felt.

Ororo, however never grieved for her loss parents.

Never given the opportunity to let go.

Erik and Charles often argued about how to deal with Ororo.

Charles felt as though Ororo was young and inexperienced in her powers. Allowing her to release the fury of Mother Nature would be deadly.

No, he felt that with love, patience, and security, Ororo would come through just fine.

Erik was not suggesting mass destruction or loss of life…

But he knew she needed and outlet.

That encouraging her to suppress her feelings was only putting a small bandage on a gaping wound.

Grieving was a natural part of life and he was doing her a disservice by shielding her.

But Charles could be a stubborn fool at times. He would hear none of it.

"Oh Charles, if you could only see her now." he said out loud to himself.

"Ya need ta take her back ta her Pa." came a gruff voice from the doorway.

The intruder startled Erik.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he hissed at the large man.

Sabertooth ignored his question and made his way into the room to look down on a sleeping Ororo.

Erik watched every move the large feral made, not trusting him around Ororo.

And not appreciating his unsolicited advice.

"You know nothing about what she needs. Now leave!" his voice raised in ire.

Saberooth gave Magneto a disgusted look.

"I tell ya what I do know, if ya don't get her back ta Xavier, they aint gonna make it too much longer." he stated matter-of factly.

Magneto looked at the man in confusion. "Who? Who is not going to make it?" his voice held a hint of fear of what he might hear.

"Them pups she carryin. Seems like yer Princess here done gone and got herself knocked up by tha Runt."

Erik shot up from his seat, his hands balled into fist and his mouth forming a thin, angry line.

"How dare you! How dare you accuse her of such a thing. She would never, ever lay down with the likes of beast such as Wolverine. NEVER!"

Sabertooth took offense to what Magneto was saying. He leaned in close to his face and growled at him.

"I don't give a shit what ya think she would never do. I _know_ she carryin his pups, done known since that day she went all ape-shit on me. She got 3 heartbeats, and I can smell em on her too. Them pups is my kin. If ya don't take her back I will, cause if something happen to em, I'm comin after ya!" he threatened.

Erik was taken back by Sabertooth's threat.

"Sabertooth, I have never known you to show such concern for life."

" I ain't just some dumb animal or a cold blooded killer. My mama didn't name me Sabertooth. Victor is my name and survival has always been tha game. These pups is my kin and I'm gonna make sure her and them babies survive." Sabertooth spat at Magneto.

Erik looked at him incredulously and laughed.

"Are you mad? Must I remind you how many times you have attempted to harm Ororo?"

"I aint never tried to hurt her. I wanted…" he trailed off.

Surprise settled on Erik's face when he realized what Sabertooth was intimating.

He did not want to kill Ororo…

He _**wanted**_ Ororo!

Sabertooth ignore Erik's expression and continued on.

"Never mind that, aint important now. Tha important thing is getting them help. Yer pride may not want ta admit it, but ya know Xavier can help her." Sabertooth moved to leave the room.

Before walking through the threshold he turned back to Magneto.

"Don't wait too long. They ain't got much time." with that he turned and walked away.

Erik cursed to himself, not wanting to admit that the man was right.

He knew, however that he was.

He stood up to look down at the fledgling beauty deep in slumber. He tucked the covers up around her thin shoulders, and moved her hair out of her face.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered "Sleep now child. When you awake, everything will be as it should."

With that, he turned and made quiet work gathering all her personal effects.

After about an hour, Ororo vaguely felt herself being lifted out of her soft bed.

She fought to open her eyes, but she only managed to open them briefly before closing them again.

Goddess, I feel so weak, she thought to herself.

She buried her face further into Erik's neck, enjoying his scent which always comforted her.

Gathering the little bit of strength she had, she managed to whisper "Where…where are you taking me?" her voice hoarse due to the most recent bout of vomiting.

Erik's cheek came to rest upon her head, as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Home."

/

/

Henry MCcoy was busy helping the children set up for movie night, when he heard the ringing of the doorbell.

He had his hands full with treats, so he instructed Rogue to go and answer the door.

Less than a minute later, she came running into the room, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Hank, I think yah betta come to the door." she said in an excited yet stunned voice.

Hank could not fathom what could have put Rogue in such a state, so he quickly stopped what he was doing and made his way to the front hall.

The junior members of the X-Men moved to follow him.

What Hank found waiting filled him with a mixture of joy and anxiousness.

Joy, because lying limp in Magneto's arms was Ororo.

Anxiousness…

well because she was lying limp in Magneto's arms.

"My stars and garters." Hank said with a rumble in his chest.

The startled and happy cries of the other X-Men when they caught sight of Ororo began filling the air.

He knew they all missed Ororo, but he could tell from where he stood she was not well.

Hank realized he had to quickly control the situation or the children create a small mob.

Besides, their was someone who needed to see her first.

~Charles, please come to the main hall…QUICKLY~

Then he turned to the small crowd behind him.

"Everyone, please…everyone please calm down." As they started to calm down, Hank addressed them. "Now, I know you are all excited to see Ororo back home, however, it would be wise to give her some space. I would like you all to return to the entertainment room. I will let you know when you can visit with her." his voice calm yet firm.

A voice from the crowd spoke up. "Yeah, but like, what about him? Can we like, trust him to be in here?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and how did he get past the gate?" Rogue chimed in looking at the metal master suspiciously.

Other voices began to raise up in protest.

"Settle down. Settle down all of you!" Hank roared. That got everyone's attention "You are right young Katherine. Under normal circumstances, his presence would not be welcome. However, I do believe that he is not here to cause any mischief. Is that not correct Herr Lehnsherr?" Hank inquired, addressing him by his given name in order to set an amicable mood.

Erik answered easily. "I assure you young lady that I have come bearing no ill will. Once Ororo is seen to, I will leave in peace."

Kitty shared skeptical stares with her fellow X-Men.

Erik understood their apprehension.

They had only dealt with Magneto in battle. They had never shared a personal relationship with him as the senior members of the team had.

Hank saw their hesitance and moved to reassure them.

"Erik is being truthful. You all have nothing to worry about. Above anything, he is a man of his word. Now please, return to your movie while we get Ororo situated." Hank used a large blue hand to usher the youngsters on their way.

Once they left, Hank swiftly made his way to Ororo.

He slowly pulled back the thin blanket covering part of her face and upper body.

What he saw made him gasp.

She looked absolutely dreadful, which was not an easy for a lovely creature such as herself.

"What in God's name happened to her?" he exclaimed.

Charles' voice reached him from down the hall.

"What has happened to whom?" he finished his statement just as the three men came into view.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the two of them, not yet seeing Ororo, who was blocked by Hank's large mass.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Erik with a frown on his face.

Erik gave him a small, sad, smile.

"I came to return your daughter."

/

After a brief reunion between father and daughter, which Ororo slept through, Hank carried Ororo down to the medlab where he could examine her.

While he was getting set up, Charles contacted Scott and Jean.

"She is soo thin, so pale. Is this what I have done to you?" he asked silently as he observed her from his place at her side.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and in ran a disheveled Scott and Jean.

Scott noticed Erik right away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked hastily.

"Scott…" was all Charles said, but it was the way in which he said it that caught Scott's attention.

He turned to look his way, and spotted Ororo on the table.

Rapidly, his eyes began to blink.

Could it really be true?

Grabbing Jean's hand, they swiftly moved to her side.

Jean said nothing with her mouth. Her heart felt as though it were about to leap out of her chest.

She was home…really home.

And for the first time since Ororo left, Jean finally wept for her sister, her tears saying everything her mouth could not.

Jean bent so she was able to touch foreheads with Ororo, and the others heard with their minds her silent chant.

"Thank God, thank you, thank you…"

Scott stood dumbstruck.

He could not comprehend that Ororo was lying on a bed in front of him.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was scared that if he did, he would wake up from his marvelous dream.

She would once again be gone, and what was left of his broken heart would cease to exist.

~Do not be afraid son. She is real, she is here, she is home.~

Jean heard the conversation between father and son.

She placed a soft kiss on Ororo's cheek, and then moved aside for Scott to welcome his sister home.

Scott lifted her cold palm to his mouth and laid a kiss in it. Then he held it to his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I am soo very sorry Ro. Please…" he spoke to her gently, not once trying to conceal the tears free falling down his face.

Hank had waited to allow the family some time with her, but he needed to get started.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but I need some space to examine her. If you gentleman would not mind waiting outside in order to give Ororo some privacy? Jean, if you would not mind assisting?" he asked.

"Of course." Jean eagerly agreed.

"Good. Gentlemen, if you will." Hank said as he gestured to the door. "I shall let you know when we have finished."

Before they moved to leave, Erik knew there was something he must tell them.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed. He did not wish to be the one to deliver this news to them.

Especially Charles.

"Henry, there is something you should know before you get started."

Charles instantly became alarmed.

"What is it Erik?" Charles inquired as he turned to observe his frenemy.

"Charles, do calm yourself." he pleaded, before starting again. "Ororo is pregnant." he took a deep breath before continuing.

"With twins."

/

Charles, Erik, and Scott settled themselves in the hall, while Hank and Jean commenced with Ororo's examination.

Not a word had been spoken after the startling revelation.

Really, what the hell did you say to that kind of news?

Scott sat silently, his hands suddenly fascinating him.

Charles was quietly observing the sterile wall surrounding them.

"Tell me Erik, how did Ororo come to be with you?" the strain of the last few months heavy in his voice.

"Ororo called me after she left the mansion. I could barely understand her she was crying so hard. She told me where she was and I went to retrieve her. I found her soaked to the bone sitting on a park bench. I brought her home with me and she has been with me ever since."

Scott stood up and began pacing.

"I don't understand. She came to you for help, and she ends up getting pregnant under your watch?" his voice tinged with anger.

Erik detected the outrage in the younger man's voice. "Scott, Ororo was already pregnant when she came to me."

"That's a lie and you know it!" he yelled, pointing a finger in Erik's face.

Erik promptly stood against Scott. "You will do well to remember who you are speaking to young man. Charles is not the only one responsible for your upbringing, and although we are on opposite sides of the fight, you will show me the respect I deserve." Erik demanded.

And although Scott wanted to argue with him, he stopped himself.

Erik had always been good to him, even when he and Charles parted ways.

It was Scott who severed their relationship, not Erik, and even though it hurt Erik, he respected Scott's decision.

"Scott, do calm yourself. If Ororo is indeed pregnant, it happened before she left." Charles said somberly.

"You knew she was pregnant and you never said anything? Is that the reason she ran off?" he questioned Charles.

Charles looked Scott in the eye, his own eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"No, Scott, I was not aware that she was with child, but she became pregnant while under this roof. I saw them together. It is why we had a falling out. It is the reason why she fled." Charles admitted.

"You…you saw them?" he inquired hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I went to Ororo's room on the morning she left. I found her…in bed…with Logan."

Scott was right.

He didn't want to know the answer.

And he didn't want to believe what he heard, but he knew Charles was not prone to lying.

And he definitely would not lie about this.

"Why didn't I see it coming? I caught them the night before on the balcony, kissing." Scott wondered out loud.

"I am aware of what transpired the night before. But like you Scott, I did not expect any intimacy to come of it. We were wrong."

"Charles, what happened between you." Erik encouraged.

Charles did not speak right away, instead searching for the right words to recount the events of that day.

After a minute, he realized there was no getting around telling the facts as they were.

"I had found out some information in reference to Logan's past, so I went to his room to give him what I uncovered. When I reached his door, I knew immediately he was not there. I reached out to find him and was surprised to find he was with Ororo. I did not think much of it, so I was not prepared for the scene I came upon." Charles shook his head as if trying to shake off the memory of that day.

"They were sound asleep, and I knew instantly what had transpired between them. Needless to say I was furious. I gave Logan the information and suggested he leave immediately. I ordered Ororo to meet me in my office in an hours time."

Charles paused in his retelling in order to collect himself.

"I was incensed that she would callously engage in such activity under my roof. Her attitude was soo…" he stopped, because he could find no words to adequately describe the abundance of emotion that was present at that time. "In turn, I became even more furious. I said horrible, horrible things to her. Things a father should never say to his child. I hurt her, terribly. So much pain…" his voice trailed off.

Erik placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"And now, she is with child, and I sent the father away. What a mess I have made. What am I to do?" he asked to no one.

Erik offered his opinion.

"One thing at a time, my old friend. Let us concentrate on Ororo for the moment. Unfortunately, pregnancy is not the only thing that is ailing our dear girl."

Charles looked to Erik, his eyes asking a question to which he already knew the answer.

Erik returned his stare, the answer evident in his eyes.

Charles only nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Scott watched the silent communication between the two.

He did not need to hear the words either.

All of those close to Ororo knew of her "issues".

And they were all guilty of acting as though they didn't exist.

Silence one again encompassed the room.

Some time later, the doors to the exam room finally opened and Jean walked out.

She observed the drawn faces of the three men she loved and shook her head.

Not for the first time, she wondered how in the world had they ended up here?

She must have made some noise, because all three men looked to her at one time waiting for some news.

Jean offered what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"You can come in now. Ororo is awake."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So very sorry for such a long delay.**

**I have had quite a few obligations since the New Year. Bear with me, I will get this story done.**

**Thank you to all of those who took the time to read and/or review. Your comments keep me motivated. Be sure to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on where this story should go.**

"Ororo is awake." Charles repeated to no one particular.

Scott met Charles' eyes in mutual understanding of what the other was feeling.

Both were relieved that she was finally awake.

That they would finally have the reunion with her that they had been longing for.

Charles and Scott should have been overcome with feelings of joy.

Instead, they were both silent, in deep contemplation.

No matter how much they wished it to be so, they knew that they would not be getting the happy reunion with Ororo that they desired.

The way things were when she ran off…

Would she, could she, forgive them?

Could they, would they, forgive her?

For no matter the amount of denial, accusation, anger and regret, not one of the three were faultless in the matter.

Charles and Scott remained motionless, while Eric had already moved to follow Jean back into the exam room.

Erik was just about to walk through the doorway, when he realized that neither Scott nor Charles made a move to follow.

"Charles?" he inquired, motioning for him to follow.

Scott shared one more look with his father, and nodded his head.

"Yes, of course." Charles answered as he put on a fake mask of calm as he moved into the room, with Scott closely following.

They walked in to find Hank gently stroking Ororo's hand, and speaking to her softly.

She made no sound, just intently watched Hank, appearing to be listening to whatever he was saying to her.

Charles moved past Erik in order to make his way to her bedside first.

A warm smile formed on his lips as he spoke to her for the first time in three months.

"Hello, sweetheart." he said as he reached out to touch her hand. He gently caressed it as he waited anxiously for her response.

And waited…

And waited…

Ororo said nothing.

Her eyes slowly moved from Charles, then Scott, to finally settle on Erik.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any of them at the moment.

Not wanting them to _see_ her. For she knew her eyes clearly spoke what she was so desperate to hide.

It was bittersweet being back in her home and seeing her family.

She was secretly happy to see them.

Despite what had happened, she still loved Charles and Scott fiercely.

Ororo could not help enjoy the feeling of Charles' soft, warm hand caressing her cold one.

Goddess, it would be so easy to leave the past in the past…

But that was not to be. It would do her no good to find security in a short lived fantasy.

Charles was only being kind because she was ill.

Glad that she was back under his careful watch.

Sadly, she convinces herself that it would not last.

Once she was better, he would recall all her iniquities, and once again cast her out.

It had been the second most painful experience of her young life.

And she would not allow it again.

Suddenly, she was overcome with a burning anger.

If they thought for one minute that she was in such poor health that they would be able to manipulate her into staying, they were wrong.

Ororo's eyes sprung open, fixing Erik with an accusing glare.

"Magnus," her voice still hoarse from sleep and vomiting. "why did you bring me here?"

Erik moved up next to Charles, suddenly feeling like a disobedient child under her icy stare.

"My dear, you were ill and needed urgent medical care. I knew of no other way to help you." he explained.

"Why here? You could have called for a physician if you were soo concerned for my well being. And if you were so concerned, you would _NOT_ have brought me _HERE!_" she exclaimed in near hysterics.

"Ororo, I did what I felt was best for you…and your children." he finished softly.

Ororo's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation of her condition.

Hot tears blurred her vision, as she began to plead with Erik.

"Take me back. Please…do not leave me here." she begged him, tears streaming down her still pale face.

Erik had to look away, not willing to bear witness to her distress.

How he hated to see her upset. He had watched her shed many tears over the last few months.

He could stand it no more.

All he wanted was her to be happy, healthy and safe.

For a moment, he was tempted to pick her up from the bed, escape the mansion, and never, ever, bring her back.

That was what he wanted to do.

That was what she thought she wanted him to do.

However, what they wanted, was not what she needed.

And though it pained him to do so, he would temporarily remove himself from the situation in order for the family to heal.

Erik steeled himself and looked at Ororo, resolve clear in his eyes.

Ororo knew he had made up his mind, and there was no changing it.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, but I cannot do as you ask. You will be better off here, in your home." he could not mask the sadness in his voice.

The tears continued to rolled down her cheeks as she turned her back to all of them.

"Then go." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry." Erik said once more as he turned to leave, knowing if he remained any longer, he would go through with his original plan.

Charles and Scott made no comment about Erik's departure, preferring to keep their focus on Ororo.

Only Hank took notice of his retreating back and shook his head.

He hated seeing his mentors and teammates in such a state, but they made this mess, and it was up to them to fix it.

.

Charles sighed deeply.

"Ororo, please do not turn away from us. We wish to see you, talk to you, assure ourselves that you are going to be alright." he pleaded with her.

"Go away." came her hoarse response.

Charles shivered, the ice in her voice making his blood run cold.

"My dear, I.." Charles attempted again.

"I. SAID. GO. AWAY!" this time her voice was strong and demanding.

Charles, not one to give up so easily, attempted to appeal to her again.

However, the look Hank gave him deterred him.

Charles sought out Scott for support, but he only shook his head "no", and motioned for Charles and Hank to join him in the hall.

Jean, who had been silently watching the scene unfold, took Hank's place at Ororo's side, doing her best to get her friend to calm herself and rest.

Out in the hall, they were surprised to find Erik pacing the length of the floor, furiously rubbing his forehead. When he heard the others approach, he turned towards them.

Charles spoke first. "Thank you for bringing her back to us."

Erik looked at Charles, anger evident in his eyes. "I neither need nor require your thanks. I only did this for Ororo, not for any of you. You are the reason she left." he accused his old friend.

"Do you think you are telling me something I am not already aware of?" Charles bellowed. "I have suffered with that knowledge for months now. If I apologized to her everyday for the rest of my existence, it would still not be enough. It is my deepest regret that I failed her so terribly. However, she is still MY child, and my love for her has never wavered. For you to come into my house and look down upon me with such distaste will not be tolerated. You wanted to make sure Ororo was alright? Well you have seen that she is. I believe it is best for you to take your leave." Charles finished, his hands curled into tight fist on the arms of his chair.

"I will not be dismissed so callously Charles. You…"

"Enough damn it!" came the agitated voice of Hank. Hank was always so gentle and even tempered, the fact that he had raised his voice caught everyone's attention.

"I have heard enough. You two want to waste time out here throwing accusations at each other, trying to convince each other they love Ororo the most. If you both love her like you say you do, you would work together to help her, not squabbling over what has already been done. Neither of you posses the power to change the past, however, you now have the opportunity to right the wrongs that have been done. It would not be wise to waste such a gift. Forget about yourselves and concentrate on Ororo." Hank urged the two older men.

"He's right." Scott said. All three looked at him expectantly. He had been surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange.

"We have all been so focused on the wrongs that were done. We need to concentrate on reestablishing our relationship with her. Redefine our roles in her life. It's not going to happen over night, but it can and will be done. Patience will be our greatest ally. Put our expectations on the back burner, and let the healing begin."

Erik moved toward Scott and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You always were very wise, Scott." He turned his head to address Charles. "He speaks the truth, Charles. I am not trying to take your place in Ororo's life, nor am I here to condemn you. I know you love her, it is just…I have had to watch her deteriorate before my very eyes and I felt powerless to help her. Whatever plan is devised, I will be more than willing to do my part." Erik said sincerely.

Then he looked towards Hank. "Henry, please let Ororo know that she is to call me if she needs me, no matter what. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave. Good night." Erik said as he made his way to the elevator.

The two remaining men in the hall stood silently, waiting for Charles direction. They trusted in him to do the right thing and would follow his lead.

Charles looked up into the expectant faces waiting for him.

He straightened his posture and confidently regarded them both. He was ready to fight for his child.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have work to do."

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hello all. I know some of you thought I abandoned this fic. I will admit that I did entertain thoughts of taking it down, but I had a sudden eureka moment, and am now back in the game.

I just really want to thank all of you who took the time to read and review this story. Your encouragement has meant a lot to me, and it is because of all of you that I persevere. I wrote this pretty quickly, so I apologize now if it is not great, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Let me know what you think**.**

**/**

Ororo was in her loft, staring out of her balcony doors.

Jean rambled on about this and that, while giving Ororo a desperately needed pedicure.

It had been a little over a week since she had been returned to her home.

Just 2 days since she was well enough to leave the medlab.

And still relations with her father and brother were strained.

Actually, strained was barely putting it lightly.

Charles was definitely more willing to take the beginning steps to repair their relationship than Scott.

His gentle and careful attempts to make conversation with her started their complicated tango, both desperate to return to the place where they would once again be comfortable with each other.

Scott...well, Ororo did not know what was going to happen with them.

In seven days, he had not uttered a word in her direction.

Ororo caught him watching from afar, and Jean relayed messages of well wishes from him, but he made no outward effort to interact with her more than necessary.

Having lost her parents at such a young age, family was extremely important to her.

The loss of familial bonds in her life weighed heavily upon her frail shoulders.

How was she supposed to nurture children in this mess?

Would they even be accepted and treated as part of the family?

Ororo had been lost in her thoughts, until Jean started talking about making preparations for the arrival of the babies.

"…so we thought it would be best to build the nursery right next to this room to make it easier for all of those late night feedings." Jean said as she added a second coat of polish to Ororo's toenails.

Ororo closed her eyes and sighed softly.

Now was as good of time as any, she supposed.

"I am afraid a nursery will not be necessary." Ororo said sadly.

Jean took no notice of Ororo's somber tone.

"Don't be silly. Of course you need a nursery! I mean, I know you have a sizeable loft, but do you really want to share your room with the twins? It could get a bit crowded in here. With twins you will need two of everything." her excitement evident in her voice.

Seeing the pure joy in Jean's face as she spoke about the babies was making what Ororo had to say even harder.

"No, Jean, I will not require anything for the children." Ororo answered cryptically.

Jean caught something in Ororo's voice that brought her hands to a stop.

She unconsciously held her breath, waiting for an explanation.

"I shall not require anything…because I am not keeping them." the words sounding as though they were forced out of her mouth.

Jean looked up sharply as her grip loosened on the polish in her hand.

The contents of the bottle nearly spilled on the glacier white carpet, but Jean was able to stop it in the last seconds and telekinetically replaced the top.

She placed the bottle on the side table.

"Ororo, are you saying…" Jean's throat closed up as the words stuck in her throat. "Are you saying you want an _abortion?"_

Just saying the words out loud caused Jean's heart to clench painfully in her chest.

Ororo looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, guilt keeping her from looking her sister in the eye.

"Ororo…" the plea leaving Jean's lips, barely above a whisper.

"No. Not abortion, although I must admit that the thought is not foreign to me. No, I will be giving them up for adoption." her heart plummeted as the words left her mouth.

Jean could not believe what she was hearing.

She knew how hard things had been for Ororo the last few months.

Realized that she still had a long road ahead of her.

But family was everything to Ororo.

So why give up her babies, her own flesh and blood?

Jean took Ororo's cold, shaking hands in her own.

"Ro, you've been through a lot lately, and I understand if you feel overwhelmed with the thought of being a mother of two, but don't you think you are being hasty in your decision?"

Ororo shook her head in the negative.

"No, I do not believe I am. It is something that I have thought about quite often. I have considered all possible scenarios. Believe me, adoption is best."

Jean could not help the sliver of anger that shot up her spine.

She released her hold on Ororo's hand and stood to look down on her bent head.

"What's best? What's best for whom, Ororo? You? What about what is best for the children, Ro? They didn't do anything wrong, so why are you punishing them? My god, they are your children! Don't you love them?" she demanded.

Ororo swiftly stood from her spot to face Jean.

"Of course I love them!" she yelled as tears fell down her face. "I love them and want what is best for them. You cannot possibly understand what this is doing to me. I constantly hurt the ones I profess to love. What if I hurt them too, Jean? Look at the damage I have already caused. My father and I can barely look each other in the eye. My brother…" she paused at the feeling of loss at the thought of Scott. "…My brother refuses to be in my presence and has yet to speak a word to me. Let us not get started on their father Logan, who knows nothing of their existence! They deserve a family. One who loves them and cares for them and can provide for them."

"Ro, who can better love them than you? You, Charles and Scott will work things out. You all love each other too much to let things continue the way they are. And what about Logan? Don't you think he has a right to know about them before you decide to give them away? Don't you think he should have a say about what happens to them?" Jean argued.

"Jean, there is no guarantee that things will ever be the same with us. As far as Logan is concerned, our night together was just that, a night together. Sex. Nothing more, nothing less. I assured him that there would be no strings attached. Of course when we agreed upon that, neither one of us considered my present condition. However, that does not change anything. No strings means no strings. He does not need to know about them."

Jean understood where Ororo was coming from, even if she did not agree.

But just because she understood, did NOT mean she was ready to give up.

"And what if you cannot find them a home? Do you know how hard it is to get people to adopt mutant children? 9 times out of 10 they become another lost mutant child on the street who gets exploited. The same ones we have devoted our lives to saving by bringing them right here!"

Ororo began to pace the length of her room.

"It is not 100% guaranteed that these babies will be mutants, Jean." Ororo answered, her voice laced with exhaustion.

An exasperated sigh escaped Jean's lips.

"Oh come on Ororo! You and Logan are their parents. Of course they will be mutants, very powerful mutants at that. With your combined mutations, they could easily be level 5 mutants at a very early age." Jean grabbed Ororo's elbow to stop her pacing.

Ororo turned to face Jean.

"If that is the case, I am sure you will make certain they are placed with people who can help them develop and control their powers."

"Why can't they learn that here? The Professor…" she started, but was cut off by Ororo.

"The Professor will what, Jean? Swoop in and correct another of my mistakes? No thank you."

"These babies are NOT a mistake!" Jean shouted.

"I know that, Jean, believe me I know. They are perfect and innocent and they deserve the best. By keeping them, I will only hurt them. Nothing good can come out of it."

"Ororo…" Jean started, but Ororo lifted a hand to stop her.

"Jean, please. I know you do not agree with my decision, however it is mine to make. I am not asking you to change your position on the matter. All I ask is for your support. Please, Jeannie?"

Jean felt her anger and frustration leave her as she took in the defeated slump of her sisters shoulders, and the tears gathering in her blue orbs.

Jean heard with her mind the sheer agony that was threatening to destroy Ororo.

Damn

Damn

Damn!

No, she did not agree with Ororo choice, nor her explanations, but she damn sure was not going to desert her in her time of need.

Slowly, she closed the distance between them and opened her arms for Ororo.

Ororo practically threw herself into Jean's arms, welcoming the mother like comfort she always offered her.

The sky clouded over as sad, guilty tears fell down her beautiful face.

Jean listened to the soft sobs escaping Ororo's lips. Gently, she began to rock her back and forth.

"It's alright Ro. We'll make it through this…together."

/

/

"Adoption?" Charles, said, not believing what Jean had just told him.

That one word took the air out of Charles' lungs.

The thought of his grandchildren being raised under a roof other than their own…

"What is she thinking? Why would she want to give them away?" Scott wondered out loud.

Jean's annoyance with Scott returned momentarily.

"I don't know Scott. Maybe if you actually _**spoke**_ to her, you would be able to find out."

The accusation in her tone was not lost on Scott.

His eyes burned with anger.

"Why are you getting all pissed off at me? I didn't…"

Hank rubbed a rough hand over his face. He was getting fed up with the constant bickering.

"Will you two please stop it. You both are welcome to continue the "blame game" at a more convenient time." came Hanks irritated voice.

Both parties looked at Hank with shock in their eyes at his raised voice.

Charles voice broke the silence.

"Hank is correct, children. We must implement a plan of action quickly. Now, Ororo is no fool. She knew when she confided in Jean, that she would undoubtedly inform me of her intentions. With that being said, she will not be surprised by my visit to her. I will do anything within my power to convince her that the children must remain with us." Charles said with conviction.

"Charles, it may be a mistake to act in haste." Hank warned.

"Haste?" Scott addressed Hank. " We have to act now before she starts taking legal steps to make this adoption a reality. Don't you realize the enormity of the situation? Those children will grow up to be very powerful. Under the wrong upbringing…"

"Is that all you care about, Scott? You only want Ro to keep them so she can raise them the way you see fit?" Jean accused.

What the hell was wrong with her, Scott thought.

"No Jean. I just don't want to be forced to hurt or kill one of them to save the life of another, maybe even you!"

Charles' fist came down hard on his mahogany desk.

"Silence, both of you! If you two cannot get control of yourselves then I shall have Hank escort you both out. There is no time for your childish bickering." Charles voice vibrating with anger.

"Sorry Professor." Jean said apologetically.

"Sorry Dad."

"It is alright. I understand your reactions, believe me. This development has disturbed me as well. The news that Ororo wants to put the twins up for adoption is hard to accept, however, we must keep level heads if we wish to stop her from going through with her plans. Now, Hank, Scott has raised a valid point. If the children were to fall into the hands of one of our enemies, Magneto, for example, we could be forced to one day meet them in battle. I am sure I speak for all of us that we would be hesitant to cause either of them harm, and that moment of hesitation could cost us our lives. And what about Ororo? The possibility that she would be forced to bring her wrath against her own flesh? Unimaginable." Charles grimaced at the thought.

Hank rose from his seat and started a slow, steady pace across the lush carpet, deep in though.

The others waited in respectful silence until Hank was ready to speak.

"Charles, the repercussions are certainly not lost on me. However, I think it would be a grievous mistake to outright challenge Ororo's decision, to bully her into changing her mind, despite our displeasure. We must proceed with caution, lest we end up in a situation worse than what he have already dealt with." He stopped in his tracks for a moment to make sure his audience was following him.

Once he assured himself of their undivided attention, he continued on.

"This current development needs to be addressed with a gentle yet firm approach."

"Hank, I'm not following you." Jean said, echoing what Scott was thinking.

Hank made eye contact with Charles, who nodded his head in understanding, encouraging him to continue.

"My friends, we are dealing with a young girl, who for most of her life has dealt with feelings of inadequacy. Now, she finds herself unmarried, pregnant with twins, whose father is unaware of their actuality. Ororo is still physically weak due to her illness, which still plagues her despite our best efforts."

Hank turned to adresss both Charles and Scott.

"Charles, you and Scott both struggle with healing your relationships with her. I am most certain that she feels as though she has caused you much shame because of her current state. Ororo is of course misguided in her thoughts, but that is how she feels." Hank finished solemnly.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Scott asked, still a bit irritated by Jean's attitude.

"We need to breakdown the inappropriate perceptions she has of herself, and replace them with the reality of who she really is. A wonderful, caring, lovely young woman who is greatly loved by us all. If Ororo is able to get in touch with who she truly is, she very well may change her mind and be the mother that we know she can be to her children."

"And if she doesn't change her mind? What will we do then?" Scott challenged.

Charles moved from around his desk to join the three of them, offering his charges a comforting smile.

"No worries, my son. I shall see to that issue at once. Now, it seems to me that we have work to do, without a moment to spare."

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. They help to keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**/**

Ororo knew from the start that her decision would not be received well.

She remained in her room the rest of the day and waited for her father, and the quarrel that would no doubt follow.

A long, wet sigh moved beyond her full lips.

Truth be told, Ororo was tired of always having to fight.

Fight to live.

Fight to be seen.

Fight to be heard.

Fight to be understood

Fight for acceptance that she acknowledge may never come.

Unconsciously her hand began to caress the barely there roundness of her belly.

"When our paths cross one day, I pray to the goddess that you both understand why I must do this."

As she watched the day change from mid-day to early evening, she wondered with no lack of frustration when Charles would actually make an appearance.

The wait was making her antsy.

And when he finally arrived at her _door…_

It was to ask her if she would be joining them in the dinning room or if she preferred to have her meal in her room.

Ororo started at her father open- mouthed, her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched in question.

Huh?

She searched his face carefully for the deception behind his words, but she found none.

Charles offered a small smile at his dumbstruck daughter.

He knew that Ororo had been in her room mentally preparing for a verbal battle with her father.

And though he acknowledged it was a tad cruel on his part, he had purposely made her wait.

It both amused and saddened him to see the look on her face. The fact that his past behavior led her to only consider the worst possible outcome.

The amusement he felt at the look on her face was overwhelmed by a sudden bolt of anger.

Not at Ororo.

But at himself.

However, that anger would benefit no one.

The past was the past and he could do nothing to change it.

Fortunately, he had been blessed with the opportunity to right his wrongs, and he was not about to take that for granted.

Shaking the negative feeling aside, he once more focused on Ororo.

"Is there something wrong, my dear? You are not feeling ill are you?"

Ororo tried to answer him, but found it impossible. She was literally shocked into silence.

"Child, please do say something. Do I need to get Hank or Jean?" he asked urgently, fearing something may indeed be wrong with her.

Seeing the genuine concern in his eyes, Ororo finally came to herself enough to form an answer.

"No. No daddy, there is no need. I am feeling fine. You are feeling fine also, yes?" She asked cautiously.

She was silently thinking that maybe HE was the one who needed to seek medical help.

Charles chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Ororo. I assure you I am alright. Now, may I escort you to the dinning room, or should I have Scott bring you your meal?"

Ororo blinked once…twice, desperate to clear the bafflement that had permeated her mind.

Was this some kind of joke?

"Dinner. You came to ask me about dinner? Nothing more?" Ororo asked in disbelief.

"Well yes. Unless of course there was something else you wished to discuss?"

Ororo's sighed as her right hand furiously ran back and forth across her forehead.

"I thought that you…I was sure that…well earlier Jean and I were speaking and…I told her…I thought for sure she would…and that you-"

"Ororo, you seem to be having some difficulty in your communication. Do you mind if I offer you a bit of assistance?"

Ororo looked wide-eyed at Charles and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"You were expecting me to come here because of what you shared with Jean earlier. Yes, Jean did inform me of your decision regarding the babies. I will admit, I am surprised at your resolution and I while cannot say that I agree-"

"Daddy, I…" Ororo launched into her planned defense, but Charles raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, Ororo, let me finish. Now, as I was saying, I do not agree with you choice, however it is your choice to make, not mine. I want to know that despite my personal feelings, I will support you any way I can."

Ororo was stunned at Charles declaration.

She had replayed this scenario in her head for hours.

Those scenarios never played out like this.

Instead of being furious, he was offering support?

She was forced to sit down on her bed, her legs threatening to give out under the surge of relief that flooded her veins.

"I do not understand. I thought for sure…" she turned tear filled eyes to Charles.

"I though for sure you would be angry with me. I do not understand?" she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

Charles looked up towards the sky line, guilt heavy in his heart.

Only recently has he realized how his constant criticism, his need to control every aspect of her life, had done more harm than his intended good.

A sad, self-depreciating smile formed on his lips.

_**The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**_

The smile fell from Charles' lips as he moved his chair close enough to take her small hand in his.

Ororo closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Eventually a lonely, fat tear fell on their joined hands.

"Ororo, I am sorry for upsetting you. That was not my goal, I assure you." Charles attempted to catch her eyes, but she kept them closed.

He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it so she could see him.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes. Look at me." he coaxed softly

Ororo slowly opened her eyes, letting the tears fall freely now.

He used his thumb to brush away her hot tears.

"After my break-up with Moira, I resigned myself to the fact that I might never have a family. The day she walked out the front door, she took my dreams with her.

In order to fill the void in my life, I dedicated myself to the mutant cause. For some time, it was enough, it had to be enough because that was all I had."

"Daddy, I never knew. You, more than anyone I know, deserved to be happy."

A smile of thanks graced his handsome faced as he continued on.

"So, you see, when one day Moira arrived here with a small boy in tow, I was thrilled to take him in. It took some time to gain his trust and establish a relationship, but after the first few months, it was like we had never known a day without each other. Suddenly, I did not feel so alone anymore. Scott quickly became the son I never believed I would ever have, perfect in every way. He was extremely intelligent, a quick study, a natural born leader, and fiercely loyal. Not much different from the man he is today. I loved him, and as far as we were concerned, we were complete. Imagine, then, how I felt when I first locked eyes with a tiny, blue-eyed, goddess?"

Ororo smiled at the pleasant memory.

"I never believed in such things as love at first sight or happily ever afters until that very moment. I fell totally in love with you, and I swore I would move heaven and earth to ensure you knew not another day of grief or pain. And anyone who dared to try to take you from me, or harm you, would surely die."

He took her small hand in his.

"Ororo" Charles voice hoarse with emotion. "All I ever desired was to give you all of the love and protection you deserved. Making you happy, made me happy. Please believe that it was never my intention to hurt you, to make you feel inferior to anyone, especially your brother. Believe me when I say I love you both. It is because of that love that I will support you in whatever you do. I want you to know I trust _you_ with_ your _life."

Ororo's tears seemed to know no end, and she made no attempt to stop them.

"Daddy, do you mean these things you have said? Please do not feed me false words just to placate me."

"Never, sweetheart. I love you and I am sorry that I ever made you doubt my feelings for you. Forgive me."

It was a good thing Charles was already sitting down, because Ororo launched herself into his arms with enough force that they would have fallen had he been standing.

Ororo buried her wet face in Charles's neck, her tears of relief soaking through the collar of his shirt.

In that moment, she released the years of hurt and anger over her parents death.

The short, but horrendous time she spent on the streets of Cairo.

The fear that she was a disappointment to her family.

The embarrassment of her current condition.

The agony she was sure to feel when she gave away her children.

Ororo gave it all to Charles that night in her room, her carefully erected walls crumbling down at her feet, threatening to crush her under there weight.

And true to his word, Charles was there to catch her before she could fall.

Gradually, Ororo's sobs subsided, but they refused to move and disturb the precious peace that surrounded them.

It had been much too long since they were able to just enjoy each other like this, and they were both hesitant to welcome in the world that lay beyond the 4 walls of her suite.

Here, there was no Professor X.

No Storm, of the X-Men.

No one had run away.

No adoption to consider.

All that existed was a father and his beloved daughter.

Eventually, the comfortable silence was broken by Ororo's rumbling stomach.

Ororo blushed and smiled sweetly at Charles.

"Sorry. It seems as though the little ones are trying to tell us that they are in need of sustenance." she laughed lightly as her hand moved over her middle.

Charles lips formed a slight grin as he secretly acknowledged the warmth in Ororo's voice when she spoke of the babies.

Maybe, just maybe…

He leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"No need to apologize, child. Now, why don't you go freshen up, and I shall wait for you in the dinning room."

Ororo nodded her assent, and removed herself from his lap.

Charles had just opened the door to leave when Ororo's voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I am not sure if I believe in love at first sight, but I do believe in you." and with that she disappeared into he bathroom.

This time, it was Charles' turn to cry.

/

Ororo sat on the front porch of the mansion enjoying the early morning air.

It was now early spring, perfect time to take flight and enjoy the emerging sights and sounds nature.

Too bad Ororo was grounded due to the expanse of her belly.

Ororo let loose an emotionally laden sigh as she absently caressed her mid-section.

Just a couple more weeks to go, and the babies would be born.

It still amazed her how fast time had gone.

After the conversation with Charles in her room, Ororo announced that she wanted to obtain her teaching license in order to begin teaching at the school.

Not only that, but once she was physically able, she would be taking her rightful place by Scott's side as co-leader of the X-Men.

She was finally ready to put her childish ways behind her and emerge as a responsible adult.

Ororo had immersed herself in her goal for a productive future, hoping it would distract her from her growing belly.

Her plan failed miserably.

Despite all else, she could not help the bond that existed between her and the babies.

She was never completely alone with them around.

Ororo talked to them often, amazed at the new things they would do daily.

She steadily tried to ignore the sharp stab of regret she felt every time she would remind herself it was a bad idea to keep interacting with them because she was not keeping them.

Ororo looked down at the twins, who had finally settled down after a lengthy game of tag.

"I know that despite all, I have made the right decision. I just hope that when we do meet again, you will understand and forgive me."

"Talking to yourself now?" Scott as he made his way over to her.

Over the last few months, their relationship had mended.

They were once again close, but the relationship was different. It was healthier for both of them.

He had surprised her with his support, even helping her study and test for her teaching license.

Ororo greeted him with a bright smile.

"I confess, I am guilty as charged. It is a good thing you came along, yes?" she teased.

Scott took a seat next to her and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I guess it is." Scott looked over her person before his eyes rested on her belly.

"You were up awful early this morning. You feeling alright?" he asked, his eyes moving back to her face.

Without a second thought, Ororo placed her hands on her middle.

"These two decided to have an early morning game of tag. I guess they woke me up to keep score."

Ororo's action did not go unnoticed by Scott.

He knew the window they had was quickly closing with her approaching due date. An opportunity like this would probably not present itself again.

And he was going to take it.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently, his eyes flashing towards her frame.

"Oh yes, Scott. I am extremely uncomfortable and achy. These last few weeks seem to be dragging on forever"

"Ro, that's not what I was talking about."

Ororo fell silent, turning away from Scott.

"I know." Ororo turned back to face Scott, her sad smile and somber voice revealing her depth of emotion.

"You can always change your mind you know."

"That is not possible, dear brother."

"Sure it is, Ro. It happens all the time. I have known you forever, and I know you don't really want to give them up. It's written all over your face." he pleaded with her.

"It is not a matter of what I want, Scott. I need to do what is best for all of us. Trust me, this is for the best."

"How can you…" he began.

"Scott!" Ororo gasped almost breathless.

Scott stood up and started to pace the length of the porch.

"Please, just hear me out. You don't have to do this alone, we all…"

"_**SCOTT!" **_

The urgency in her voice had him turning towards her about to ask what was wrong.

Ororo was still sitting in the same spot, but now her face was drained of blood and there was a puddle of water at her feet.

"Holy shit, Ororo, what the hell happened?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her and took hold of her hand.

"I…I think my water broke!"

"Why would it do that!" he asked in a panic.

"How the hell would I know. Stop asking such ridiculous questions and do something!"

"Like what!"

"Contact Jean, Hank…somebody." just then a painful moan escaped her lips.

"Shit…shit." he yelled as he lifted Ororo in his arms.

_**~~Jean…JEAN!~~**_

_**~~What is it Scott?~~**_

_**~~Get Hank and the Professor now! I'm on my way down to the medlab with Ororo. Her water just broke!"~~**_

_**~~Oh, God! We're not ready!~~**_

_**~~I don't think the babies care, Jean, so you guys better get ready cause here they come.~~**_

Scott burst through the lab doors to be greeted by Hank, Jean and Charles.

Hank calmly directed Scoot to place Ororo on the delivery table, then asked him to step aside.

"Hank, I am not due for another 2 weeks at least. Are the babies going to be alright?" Ororo asked, her voice laced with worry.

Hank looked up at her distressed eyes, laying a soothing hand on her right knee to soothe her.

"I assure you, my dear. There is no reason to believe that they will not be healthy. Now, I need you to relax as much as you can. Concentrate on your breathing and conserve your strength. This may take some time." he finished as he started his exam.

In actuality, they did not have to wait long.

Despite this being Ororo's first delivery, 2 hours later, the first baby arrived.

On April 15th, Baby Boy Munroe came into the world weighing in at 4lbs 6oz and 19 inches long.

It was no surprise to Hank and Jean that he was so small.

Ororo's morning sickness plagued her throughout her pregnancy. It was not until the last month that she was able to eat a more normal diet.

After a quick check, Hank placed the baby in Jean's waiting arms.

Jean cradled the baby lovingly as she conducted a visual inspection of him.

Without hesitation, she approached an exhausted Ororo.

"Ro, you have a son. Would you like to hold him?"

The other three occupants in the room held their breathes while they waited for her answer.

Ororo closed her eyes and turned her face into Scott's shoulder, who had been supporting her during delivery.

Her chest rising and falling quickly, desperate to hold back her sobs.

"No, I do not wish to see him."

Hank busied himself with preparing Ororo to deliver baby number 2, as Scott and Jean shared a worried look.

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Charles moving over to the trio.

He shook his head, silently telling them to drop it.

Charles and Jean proceeded over to the area that had been set up for the newborns, checking him over and cleaning him up.

No one really had time to ponder the situation because just as Jean got the baby settled, Ororo was once again hit with contractions.

With one last gut wrenching scream before losing consciousness, Baby Girl Monroe came into the world at 10:10am at 2lbs 6oz and 18 inches long.

She was the tiniest scrap of femininity that any of them had ever laid eyes on.

And she was not breathing.

A flurry of activity broke out immediately.

Hank quickly checked to verify that Ororo's fainting was due to exhaustion and not excessive bleeding. Once he assured himself that she was in no danger, he turned his full attention to the little baby girl.

Despite both Hank and Jean's efforts, 30 seconds later there was no response from the baby.

Jean turned to Hank. "We have to incubate her now!" Jean ordered as she started grabbing the tubing.

As the doctors started grabbing the life saving equipment, Charles moved over to the baby and picked her up off the table.

She was so tiny she fit in one hand.

"Charles, what are you doing. We need to do this now!" Hank bellowed.

"Not, yet, give her a moment and she will breathe."

"We do not have a moment, Charles. She is going to die."

"I said give her a moment, damn you!"

Hank grabbed his fur in frustration, as Jean stood by helpless.

Charles looked down at his granddaughter and spoke to her as he rubbed her chest.

"Come now, little one. Breathe for me."

Nothing.

His voice became more demanding.

"Come on, come on…you can do it, just _**breathe!"**_

Still nothing.

"Professor, we are running out of time!" Jean cried desperately.

"Dad!" Scott yelled frantically.

And then, in a booming voice that they did not even know Charles possessed came the words.

"_**I COMMAND YOU TO BREATHE!"**_

Miraculously, the baby girl startled in Charles hand, and took a life giving breath.

Charles breathed a great sigh of relief. If she had died because of his interference…

Charles smiled down on the beautiful baby, as she still struggled to breathe evenly.

"You see, I told you to give her a moment."

Charles laughed out loud as he looked at the shocked and relieved faces of his comrades.

"Well, once you all compose yourselves, maybe one of you will be able to cater to the needs of this young one." he handed her over to Jean who had yet to close her mouth.

"Hank, please attend to Ororo. Once she awakens she will more than likely wish to recover in her room. Do not refuse her, just see that she is moved there at once and made comfortable. I will check in with her and the children later. Right now, I have an important call to make"

He looked knowingly at them and then took his leave.

Just in case things did not resolve themselves as he hoped, he needed his plan B to be ready.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, I love the reviews and appreciate your honesty. They have really inspired me to keep moving ahead.**

**Your feedback is always welcome.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

**Chapter 8**

Ororo got out of the shower and pulled on some soft pajamas.

She did not care that her hair was still wet and would soak her pillow.

It did not matter, for if her hair did not do the job, her tears most certainly would.

She slid into her cold, empty bed, crawling under the covers, where she curled herself into a small ball.

It hurt to place her body in such a way, but physical pain was most welcome.

It was the same routine she followed every night since giving birth a week ago.

The silence surrounded her.

Its darkness threatening to absorb her into its depths.

Once again, she would know no sleep.

Her jaw clenched tightly to the point of pain, desperately trying to stop her tears, but they came anyway.

They always came.

Hard, hot and fast.

At times it seemed that they would never dry up.

She should be stronger than this.

She wanted to shake off the desolate feeling permeating her very soul.

But she could do none of that. If this was her punishment for what she had done, then so be it.

Besides, being awake was not always a bad thing.

When she did sleep, she dreamt of _them_.

She saw their tiny faces, even though she had never actually seen their faces.

Silently, she tried to convince herself that she did the right thing; that they would be better off without her, but her attempts are futile.

All she had to show for her "selfless" sacrifice was an empty, broken, exhausted and drained shell of a body.

And now she was completely alone.

A soft knock on the door barely captured her attention.

Ororo said nothing, knowing whoever her visitor was would come in anyway.

Charles made his way to Ororo's bed and turned on the light to look her over thoroughly.

An deep sigh escaped him at the sight of her.

He could not stand to see her suffer so needlessly.

But he would do nothing until she did something.

"Ororo, are you alright?" came Charles concerned voice.

Not looking at her father, she answered. "Why are you up so late?"

He knew she was trying to avoid his question.

What a silly girl she could be.

With the patience only a parent would possess, he repeated his question.

"Ororo, I asked if you were alright? You have everyone worried about you."

"I am fine, there is no need to worry over me."

"Ororo, you know how much I detest lying, so please be honest with me. Tell me what is the matter?" Charles pressed on, even though he already knew the answer.

"What would you have me say?"

"The truth."

"The truth as I know it? I have spent the majority of my life fighting monsters, and now I have become one. I am a monster."

"Ororo…"

Ororo sat up in her bed, ignoring the aching in her muscles, and faced her father.

"What kind of mother could just give her children away! I gave them away and I never held them, never saw their faces." her hand moved to her now deflated abdomen, her eyes wet once more. "What have I done, daddy? What have I done?" Ororo cried.

Charles could take her pain not a moment longer.

"What can I do, child, to make things better for you?"

Ororo shook her head violently.

"No, daddy, there is nothing you can do for me. There is nothing anyone can do for me."

"Ororo, it is not too late to fix this."

"Yes it is! It is too late. I gave my children away, discarded them as garbage. Now they are gone."

Charles took her tear stricken face in his warm hands. He used his thumbs to wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

"Ororo, just tell me what you desire, and I will do all within my power to make it a reality."

On the verge of another deluge of tears, she answered just above a whisper.

"My babies."

/

Ororo followed Charles down to the medlab, where just one week ago she had given birth.

As they approached the sliding entrance door, Ororo felt her heart clench, falling to the pit of her stomach, as flashbacks of that day bombarded her.

As the doors opened up to allow them entry, Ororo hesitated behind her father.

She did not want to be here.

The pain was too deep, too fresh.

Why had he insisted she follow him here?

Charles realized Ororo had fallen out of step, so he turned to inquire as to why.

"Ororo, are you coming?"

"To tell you the truth daddy, I would rather not be here. It…hurts too much. This is the last place we were all together." she whispered.

Charles made his way back to her and took her hand.

"Ororo, you said once that you believed in me. Is that still true?"

Ororo looked at him quizzically with her trademark raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, dear, if you believe in me, then I would think that also means you trust me. Is that not true? He asked, his lips forming into a small smile.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Very well, then take my hand and come with me."

Ororo could not help the smile that formed on her full lips. Placing her hand on top of his, she allowed him to lead her into the room.

Ororo stopped dead in her tracks.

She had to have fallen asleep at some point, because the sight she came upon could not be real.

And if it was a dream, she wished to never awake.

Rogue was seated in a rocking chair, quietly reading to the occupants of one bassinet and one incubator.

Her babies.

Ororo's gasp alerted Rogue to their presence. She rose from her seat and put the book she was reading on the side table.

"Ro, yah alright, sugah?" asked Rogue as she took in Ororo's stunned reaction.

Ororo momentarily took her eyes off of the babies to acknowledge Rogue.

"Rogue" her voice hoarse with emotion. "Rogue, are those the twins? Is that really them?"

Rogue broke out in a wide smile as she moved closer to her friend.

"Why yes it is, sugah. Their your little ones."

Rogue looked to the professor for guidance. He just nodded his head for her to continue.

"Would yah like to meet them?" she asked cautiously.

Ororo momentarily forgot how to speak, so she just nodded yes.

Rogue beckoned Ororo to come closer to their beds.

She first gestured to the bassinet with a warming lamp over it.

"This handsome little man is your son. Um, since he don't have a name just yet, we've just been calling him Junior."

Rogue then gestured towards the incubator.

Ororo started at the sight of the tiny little girl.

"This little lady right here is yah daughter. We've been calling her Kitten."

Ororo's eyes were glued to the babies.

_**Her **_babies.

Goddess, they were the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes upon.

Her son was a tiny replica of his father, but his eyes were an odd color.

She was wondered briefly if they would change in the next months. He had a head full of thick, unruly, dark hair.

A small patch of white hair was peaking through in the front.

Her little boy was small, but she could tell that he was strong and highly intelligent.

His week old eyes studied her intently as she reached a slim finger out to touch his baby soft face.

His eyes closed at the contact, and she would have sworn by the way his chest began to rise and fall that he was taking in her scent.

Just like his father.

Her little girl was no less beautiful.

Goddess, she was so very tiny.

Unlike her brother, she was enclosed in an incubator with an assorted array kind of wires and tubes attached to her.

Her hair was very light, thin and straight.

Because she was so small, Ororo could not really tell who's features she possessed.

And she did not really care at that point.

The baby was there, she was alive, and she was _**hers.**_

Rogue watched Ororo as she got her first look at her children, but after a few minutes, she began to feel like and intruder during the small family reunion.

Slowly, she back away from Ororo and stood by the Professor.

"Will yah two be alright with the little ones?" she asked him.

The Professor patted the young girls hand. "Yes, my dear. We shall be fine. Besides, we will not be alone for long."

With his assurance that they would be ok, Rogue took her leave to go find Remy and give him the news.

Charles moved aside Ororo.

"Well, child, what do you think?"

Ororo hesitated in her answer.

"I…I am just…amazed. I cannot believe that I gave birth to these beautiful babies…cannot believe that they are here." she said still in awe.

Then a thought hit her.

"Why are they still here?" she asked suddenly.

Although she was ecstatic and relieved, she was slightly irritated that with the thought that he may disregarded her decision in favor of his own.

Charles knew exactly what she was thinking and quickly explained.

"Actually, Ororo, your daughter is the reason why they are still here. Upon delivery, she was not breathing."

"What!" Ororo exclaimed.

Her shriek startled both babies, but it was the little girl who began to cry.

She sounded just like a tiny little kitten.

Ororo panicked, not knowing what to do, feeling guilty for scaring her in the first place.

Charles, seeing her panic, moved over to the side of the incubator and lightly tapped on the glass.

"It is alright, little one. All is well my dear. No need to cry." his gentle voice managed to calm her down, but did nothing to help Ororo's angst.

"Daddy, maybe it is best I go. I do not wish to upset them."

"Nonsense, Ororo. You belong here. You are their mother."

Ororo turned her attention back to the little girl, whose eyes were drifting closed.

Her physical appearance worried Ororo.

Then she remembered what Charles was telling her.

"You said that she was not breathing at birth. Were there complications because of that? Will she be alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, we believe she will make a full recovery. She suffers with apnea, a breathing condition. Hank and Jean have been constantly monitoring her condition and noting any change. She is steadily getting better. She is strong and a fighter…just like her mother."

Ororo flashed him a relieved smile.

"As I was saying, it is because of her current medical condition that we have been unable to place them with their new home. We did not want to risk moving her in this state, and separating them was out of the question."

Ororo's heart jumped at the mention of their new home.

Now that she had laid her eyes on them, she was never going to be able to let them go.

But a family was waiting for them, expecting them, and to suddenly change her mind…

What was she to do?

"My dear, do not concern yourself with such things. I shall take care of everything."

Ororo gazed at her father, her eyes full of trust and faith in him.

"You will, I know you will."

Ororo looked back to the girl.

"I wish I could hold her."

"Well, holding her right now is a little complicated, but you can freely hold your son." Charles encouraged.

Ororo cautiously reached down to pick him up.

"Hello…Zander." Ororo looked to her father for approval.

"Excellent choice, my dear."

Although he was only just over 4 pounds, she was not use to the weight of him.

Once she managed to settle him comfortably in her arms, she took a seat in the rocking chair Rogue had vacated.

Ororo spent the next few minutes getting acquainted with her son.

As she spoke to him in soft tones, the last 9 months ceased to exist.

It no longer mattered what she had gone through because all of it lead her right to that very moment.

The happiest moment of her whole life.

Ororo was so concentrated on the person in her arms, she took no notice of the lab doors opening, announcing the arrival of Scott and Jean.

Cautiously, they made their way further in the room, not wanting to disturb the moment between mother and son.

Jean's hands were covering her mouth in order to stifle the sound of joy threatening to burst out of her.

Happy tears slid unchecked down her face.

She had been terrified that in the next few weeks she would be forced to hand them over.

Now, it appeared that her fear would finally be laid to rest.

Scott was just trying to keep himself standing.

His knees, weak with relief, were ready to give out any minute.

He knew that his father had made a convenient and amicable arrangement for the babies, but that was still not satisfactory to Scott.

And although he had told his father he would not interfere and go against Ororo's wishes, the thought of running off with Jean and the children was definitely appealing.

A small frustrated cry disturbed the air, followed by soft grunting.

Ororo looked over to the trio, her eyes silently asking for assistance.

As they moved closer, they saw that the little guy had turned pink, and was rubbing his mouth back and forth across Ororo's tank top.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked, her question directed towards Jean.

Jean smiled warmly at her friends worried face.

"It's alright, Ro. He's just hungry. I'll go make him a bottle."

Charles addressed Ororo just then.

"My dear, breast milk is best for babies."

Ororo looked at him quizzically, and the understanding dawned on her.

"No, daddy. No, he will not feed from me. It has been too long. I fear he will reject my milk." she said shaking her head furiously.

"Nonsense, Ororo. Unlike adults, babies are very adaptable. There is no harm in at least trying. If he does not accept your milk, then you can offer him the bottle."

Ororo looked to Jean for guidance.

Jean had no experience with babies either, but she was a woman so she guessed that counted for something.

"The Professor is right, Ro. Your milk is best. I will help you, don't worry."

Ororo looked to the last adult in the room.

Scott.

"Go on kiddo. It will be alright. Dad and I will step over to the corner while you get set up, ok?"

"You shall not leave?" she asked nervously.

"Not til you tell me to."

Scott leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm real proud of you sis. Real proud."

Charles and Scott moved away to offer Ororo some privacy.

It took a few tries, but the little one finally latched on and hungrily sucked at his mother's bosom.

Ororo and Jean both giggled at his eagerness and the small gulping sounds he was making.

As Ororo watched her son, who was watching her, she finally understood how her father felt all those years ago.

Surely, love at first sight did indeed exist.

As Charles and Scott watched from a distance, Charles spoke to Scott.

_**~~Scott, you stay here with them and help get Ororo settled with the children. I have an important phone call to make.~~**_

/

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Charles, is that you?"**_

"_**Why yes it is. I am sorry to contact you so late, but there has been a development. It appears that Plan B is no longer needed." he said with a smile.**_

"_**Oh, Charles, that is wonderful! I was so hoping that Ororo would change her mind. What happened?"**_

_**Charles chuckled before continuing.**_

"_**I would love to share the details with you, however it will have to wait until tomorrow. Perhaps and early dinner?"**_

"_**Hmm, I believe that can be arranged." he could tell his companion was smiling.**_

"_**Well then, I shall see you tomorrow evening. And Moira…thank you for everything."**_

"_**Charles, no thanks are needed, love. It would have been a pleasure to have the children stay with me. Besides, you know I would do almost anything for you." her voice becoming serious.**_

_**Charles voice dropped 2 octaves, hoarse with emotion. **_

"_**I know, it is something that has always scared and delighted me all at once. I must return to Ororo now. Until tomorrow, my love."**_

"_**Tomorrow."**_

"_**TBC"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ororo sat on her bed Indian style, folding the babies latest load of laundry.

The amount of laundry that piled up within a day astounded Ororo.

How could such small beings go through so much clothing?

Ororo paused for a moment to rub a soft hand over her weary eyes, then down to her neck to massage the muscles there.

Ororo loved being a mother, but she never realized just how much work it would be.

She had help, of course.

Scott and Jean would alternate helping her with changings and feedings, but she took on the bulk of responsibility for them herself.

Ororo sat up a little to peer into the double bassinet that Papa Magnus had made for the twins.

No matter how much she protested, Magnus could not help but spoil them just as he done Ororo.

Zaria and Zander were still wide eyed, making happy baby noises when they saw her face hovering above them.

She gave them a loving smile, let out a sigh, and went back to her duties.

In the past two and a half months since their birth, Ororo learned to sleep when they slept, and do her chores while they were awake.

Hopefully they would fall into slumber.

It would be nice to rest for awhile, she mused.

She was exhausted.

"Good ta know ya finally came to yer senses." came a gruff voice from the open balcony doors.

Ororo jumped to her feet in a defensive stance, ready to protect her young.

Her heart was beating in her chest as her eyes had glazed over to pure white.

She was so focused on their safety, that it took a moment for her mind to register who the intruder was.

Sabertooth!

Ororo immediately moved in front of him to block his access to the twins.

"What in goddess name are you doing here? How did you even get past the gates!" she demanded.

Sabertooth gave her a toothy grin.

He thought it was kinda cute when she tried to act so tough.

"I'm a natural born assassin, gal. Ain't a security system around that's able ta keep me out if'n I want ta get in." he sneered.

Ororo's stance shifted from defensive to angry.

"Why on earth are you here? You most certainly have some kind of death wish." her voice rising as her temper flared.

Sabertooth seemed to be considering her questions for a few seconds, but decided to brush her aside and make his way towards the bassinet.

Ororo eyes began crackling with electricity as she quickly moved to once again step between him and her children.

"Just what do you think you are doing? Stay away from them! You have no right to be here, so get out!"

Sabertooth watched with slight fascination as twin balls of pure electricity formed in her palms.

The hair on his body stood at attention.

He had no doubt that if he made one wrong move…

Princess was gonna fry his ass.

No doubt he would survive electrocution, but it hurt like hell and the smell of burnt flesh was a turn off when trying to get a piece of ass.

Maybe I should proceed with caution, he thought.

"Now just hold on there princess. I aint come here lookin fer no trouble. Just came ta see tha pups." he motioned his head towards the squirming infants.

"Pups?" Ororo questioned with an incredulous look on her face. "Surely you are not referring to _**MY**_ children? And what possible interest do you have in them?"

"_**Yer**_ "children" be _**my**_ kin. Hell, if it weren't fer me, ya never would have birthed em."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Figures he wouldn't tell ya it was me that told metal head ta bring ya back ta yer Pa. Ya was sick as a dog and them babies wasn't gonna make it. I could smell it." his tone told her that he was very serious about what he had just revealed.

Ororo took a step back in shock, turning her gaze to the infants.

Sabertooth smiled at her wonderment.

"Yeah, that's right. Tha cold blooded killer ta tha rescue. Ya can thank me later." he finished with a wink.

Zander chose that moment to make a noise that sounded like purring.

Sabertooth chuckled lightly.

"See, even tha pup recognizes me as kin folk. Now, ya wanna move out my way, little gal?"

Knowing he was going to find a way to see them whether she wanted him to or not, she ignored his question, but not in his entirety.

"I am hardly a "little gal", Sabertooth." Ororo mumbled under her breath.

He laughed heartily at her defiance.

"Ya kidding me right? I bet I got undies older than ya." Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If'n I had some on, I'd show ya."

Ororo grimaced in disgust as he swiftly moved around her to get closer to the bassinet.

"And since we're setting tha record straight, Ororo.." he said over his shoulder. "tha names Victor."

Ororo's mouth opened in surprise by such a revelation, however he was not paying her much attention.

His focus was on the babies.

A light growling noise rose up out of Sabertooth's…no Victor's mouth.

It was a sound Ororo would have never imagined he could make, even though she could not put a name to it.

It was both gentle and soothing.

Not a purr, but not a growl either.

Whatever it was, Zander seemed to be reacting to it.

Ororo moved closer to Victor, and could see that the movement of his little arms and legs had increased, almost as if agitated.

She was ready to scold him for upsetting the baby, but when she got a look at Zander, he was anything but agitated.

His tiny mouth was formed into a smile showing his pink gums.

A string of wet baby grunts and babble bubbling out of his mouth.

Victor reached down to pluck him out of his bed, but Ororo's small hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

She realized instantly the movement was useless, as her fingers barely met the sides of his massive wrist.

If he wanted to, he could have easily shook out of her hold.

But he stopped, wanting her to feel comfortable with him being there.

"Please…" is all she said, but her meaning was loud and clear, as expressed in her worried orbs.

Do not hurt him.

Ororo could see in his eyes that he understood her concern, and amazingly, with a slight nod of his head, put her fears to rest.

Slowly, she released her useless hold on him and silently giving permission for him to continue.

Victor swiftly turned back to his task and plucked Zander out of his bassinet.

Ororo watched carefully to observe what Victor would do next.

Victor could smell waves of nervousness coming off of Ororo.

Normally, he would ignore it, but he knew he would not get his time with tha pups if she kept acting like this.

"Don't worry, Princess. I know how ta hold a cub. I ain't come here ta start no mess. Just wanted ta get a look at them."

Victor turned to look at her and could see that she believed his words.

He heard the sigh of release that escaped her full lips.

Victor turned his attention back to Zander, sniffing him from head to toe in order to familiarize himself with his scent.

It also gave Zander an opportunity to sniff him in return.

Victor gave an approving nod towards the infant.

"Yup" Victor proclaimed out loud. "This one here is gonna be big and strong like his uncle.

He turned to catch Ororo's eyes to make sure she was listening.

"Ya gonna have ta keep an eye out fer him. He gonna develop faster than a human and most mutants. Gonna like ta run and climb high. Don't know if he got tha healing factor, but ya'll find out soon enough." he spoke with nothing but pride in his voice.

He nuzzled baby Zander gently before placing him back in his bed and turning his attention to Zaria.

Zaria had been quiet during the whole exchange.

Eerily quiet.

Her eyes had followed every single movement Victor had made while he was in her sight.

When he moved out of her field of vision, she tilted her head in the direction of his voice.

She was, in fact, studying him.

Before he could stop himself, Victor said "She looks just like ya. Beautiful."

Ororo was taken aback by his comment, as well as the tone of his voice.

It was almost reverent.

Realizing he let his guard down, he cleared his throat and made sure not to look in Ororo's direction.

"What's their names?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Zander and Zaria." she waited for the snide comments about their names.

But she was in for another surprise.

"I like em. Jimmy will too." he answered casually.

Ororo's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose in question.

"Jimmy?" Ororo inquired.

"Jimmy. James Howlett. Ya know, yer babies daddy." he answered like she should have known this information.

"I had no idea that was his birth name." she admitted.

Goddess, she has slept with the man.

Had his children.

And she did not know his name?

"Yeah, well neither does he. But that story can wait." Victor said breaking her thoughts.

Just as he did with Zander, he plucked Zaria out of her bed.

Zaria was startled by the quick movement.

Her lips formed into a pout and her eyes began to water.

Zaria's crying spurred Ororo into action.

Ororo moved to take her from Victor, hating to hear her children cry.

But he kept Zaria out of Ororo'sreach.

"What ya think yer doin'?" he demanded as he looked down on her.

"She is crying. You scared her." she said accusingly.

"Gal, ain't nothing wrong with tha kitten. Leave her be. It's good fer babies ta cry. Clears out their lungs. Besides, ya jump every time they cry, they gonna grow up ta be spoiled brats." he gave her a pointed look.

"I am not spoiled." she argued while crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Maybe not, but ya sure as hell is a brat. Now stop interrupting us." he turned further away from her.

Ororo went over and picked up Zander before taking a seat in her rocking chair.

Who the hell was _**he**_ to come into _**her**_ home and tell _**her**_ what to do with _**her**_ children.

And why was she allowing it?

Zaria continued to cry for a few more minutes, and Ororo could stand it no longer.

She was just about to demand her child back when Zaria suddenly stopped crying.

Then she heard it.

She stood up and moved towards Victor.

Her face registered unbelief.

"Victor, are you…are you _purring_?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's working ain't it?"

Ororo let out a light chuckle.

"It most certainly is. How did you know it would calm her so?"

Victor had a haunted look in his eyes when he answered.

"Ya don't get ta live over a hundred years without experiencing some things." the loss evident in his voice.

"Victor, did you have-" but he cut her off.

"Like I said, gal. Another story fer another day."

Zaria was once again studying her uncle with intelligent eyes that were wise beyond the age of a 2 month old.

"This kitten right here gonna take after her momma. Might have some feral in her, but nothing like her brother. She's tiny like ya. But don't make the mistake of underestimating her. She gonna be cunning, clever… and dangerous."

He went through his ritual of smelling and nuzzling her before putting her back down.

Zander had fallen asleep in Ororo's arms so she placed him back in the bed also.

Ororo assumed he would just turn and leave just as he had come, but that was not so.

"Guess this means ya ain't told him yet?" accusation clear in his voice.

Ororo stopped her movements.

It was something that she debated daily since she knew she was going to keep them.

"No, I have not." then she did something she never ever thought she would do.

Sought his advice.

"Do you think I should?"

She expected him to be flippant and harsh in his response, but to her amazement he did not speak right away.

Instead, Victor turned to walk out onto the balcony, knowing she would follow him.

"Ya'd be surprised at how much better I know Jimmy than he know his own self. I don't rightly know what caused him ta loose his memory, but tha one thing he does remember is that I killed tha woman he loved. That's why he always trying ta kill me."

"You act as though he has no reason to be upset with you. You killed the woman he loved!" she exclaimed.

Before she could blink, she found her arms being held in a powerful grip.

Victor leaned in so close to her face, that she could feel his hot breath.

"Ya know why I killed that gal? Cause she was a pawn sent ta lure Jimmy ta Stryker. She was bringing him ta his death. But see, he don't know none of that. When our paths first crossed after all them years, I tried ta tell him. He just started slashing at me. Damn near cut me from head ta dick."

"Well you do nothing to try to get through to him. In fact you seem to goad him on."

Victor gave her a toothy grin.

"Shit, kid. We could fight all day and we'd still be alive. Figure I let him work out his anger, and I get a good workout. Ain't everyday I get ta beat up on somebody and they still keep coming at me. Keeps me light on my feet and it's good for my figure." he released her with a toothy grin.

"You are a complete bastard!"

"Naw, actually Jimmy's tha bastard. My parents was married. My asshole Pa and Jimmy's whore of a momma? She was just fucking tha help." his voiced laced with disgust.

"Do not speak in such a manner with the children present!"

"Yeah. Anyway, back ta yer question. Ya do what ya feel is right, Princess. But I can tell ya, when Jimmy finds out…and he will find out, he ain't gonna be happy ya kept this from him."

Ororo looked out over the yard of the mansion.

"He may be angrier when I tell him. It was just supposed to be one night, nothing more. Now…I just do not know." her voice was just above a whisper.

"Look. We ferals, we mate fer life. I'm not talkin bout tha ones we bang out in tha alleyway. I mean tha fer keeps ones. Tha ones wit good breeding and strong genes ta ensure healthy offspring. He's gonna want ta be here with ya and them pups. It's in his nature, and I don't care what he can't remember, he can't escape that part of himself. Yeah, he will be angry at first, but he'll get over it." he tried to assure her.

"I do not wish for him to be here out of obligation." Ororo countered

"Obligation? Gal we ain't talking bout child support payments. He ain't gonna stay here ta save face or cause he feel guilty. He gonna want ta be here because now ya'll belong ta him."

"I am not his possession."

Victor came very close to her face, almost causing her to back up in fear.

But she refused to give him any ground.

"Oh yes ya are girl. Ya see, ya done had his pups. They carry his scent and so do ya. Jimmy is an alpha male, just like his dear old brother. And let me tell ya, if some man come sniffing around yer skirt or take them pups…if his position is threatened…"

"What…" she asked, although she did not know if she would like the answer.

"He's gonna kill em. No question about it." Victor answered matter-of-factly.

"He would not do such a thing? Goddess…"

Victor backed up out of her face and took in her stunned expression.

"Oh yeah he can. And he will."

He waited for her to say something else, but she only backed up to the balcony hugging herself with her arms.

"Well, Princess, I gotta be heading out. Now remember what I told ya now. Choice is yers, but he's gonna be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

Victor openly studied her from head to toe.

"I know. Oh, by the way." Victor pulled two small stuffed animals out of his pocket.

"Got these fer tha kiddies. Can ya believe they make lil stuffed animals of us? I got them both tha Sabertooth ones." He held them up to each side of his face. "Cute ain't they. Look just like me." he grinned and handed them to her.

Ororo found herself laughing at his silliness.

"And here." he handed her a small piece of paper. "If ya need something, just call that number and put in yer code. I'll know it's ya. I'm trusting ya not ta give that ta anyone else. Memorize it then throw it out, understand." he looked at her pointedly.

Ororo was confused as she looked at the numbers on the paper.

"Why can I not just call Magnus to get you?"

"Where ya been, princess? Most of tha brotherhood done went their own way. We only get tagether when we need ta. Ya need ta get out more."

Victor hurled himself over the side of the balcony.

"Be seeing ya, gal."

Then he was gone.

/

"I can't believe she is still awake." Scott said as he picked up his squirming niece.

"I know. I am a bit worried that she will be off schedule for her feedings. I do not look forward to having to wake up for nighttime feedings more than necessary."

"I'm sure half-pint will sleep just fine. She already sleeps better without the apnea machine.

Scott was not exaggerating.

Though it was a necessary requirement for her being able to leave the medlab, it was quite a nuisance. It would go off several times a night, waking all three of them from slumber.

Not only that, but each time it screeched, Ororo's heart would drop to her chest.

"Very true Scott. Sleep is important for her to continue to build up her strength. She is still so tiny."

"Don't worry so much, kiddo. She is going to grow up and be strong, just like her mommy. Isn't that right half-pint?" He said softly to the baby as she smiled and blew bubbles out her mouth at him.

The same sentiment she heard only hours before.

Ororo watched Scott talk softly to Zaria, taking note of the look of pure joy and love on his face.

The look that came to his face each and every time he was with the twins.

She silently wondered if Logan would look at his children with much the same joy.

There was only one way to find out.

"Scott, if you would not mind watching over Zander, I need to speak to daddy about an important matter."

"Sure, Ro. What about Zaria?"

"I believe I shall take her with me for the walk. Maybe seeing her Papa will calm her some, yes?" she said, reaching out for her daughter.

Charles always had a soothing effect on the little girl.

Scott placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead before handing her to her mother.

"Be good for your mommy, half-pint." then he leaned over to kiss Ororo on her cheek.

"Go take care of your business. I'll stay until you get back."

Ororo leaned in to reciprocate the kiss he had given her.

"Thank you Scott. I shall not be long."

"Take all the time you need."

/

Ororo walked into Charles suite without bothering to knock, since she was positive he already sensed her coming.

Sure enough she found him in his kitchenette getting ready to prepare his nightly tea.

He turned to greet them.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure of this late hour visit? I would have thought you to be asleep, young lady." he said to Zaria as he held out his arms for her.

Ororo gently placed the squirming baby in his loving arms.

Zaria was definitely her Papa's little girl.

As soon as she was placed in Charles' arms, a string of giggling babbles filled the room.

Tiny hands and feet were waving everywhere as Charles laughed heartily at the baby's antics.

He held her up in his hands to face him. "What exactly is it you are trying to tell me, little one?"

Just then, Zaria put her lips together and blew a raspberry, lots of drool included, right into Charles face.

"Zaria." Ororo gently chided as she grabbed a towel on the counter.

"Here, daddy, let me wipe your face."

"It is quite alright, my dear. Zaria is just fine. No harm done, right sweetheart?" he said softly to the baby.

He was answered with another raspberry.

"Would you like some tea, Ororo?" He asked as he moved to get a mug.

"Daddy, I will prepare your tea for you. Why do you not take Zaria into the sitting room. I will be with you momentarily."

"Very well, dear." he turned and made his way to sitting room.

By the time Ororo made her way to the sitting room with the serving tray, Zaria had dozed off in the comfort of her Papa's arms.

Ororo shook her head as she placed the tray on the table in front of Charles.

"I am still at a loss as to how you do it. Scott and I have been trying to get her to fall asleep for hours." her statement ending in a tired sigh.

Charles looked at his daughter, taking in the slight frown upon her lips, and the tenseness in her shoulders.

"My dear, it is quite simple. Babies can sense our emotions. I am calm and relaxed. You on the other hand are anything but, which is the reason you are here. So now, why do you not tell me what is troubling you, child?"

"I should put Zaria down first." she tried to stall and moved to take the baby out of his arms.

Charles held her at bay with a raised hand. "That is unnecessary, Ororo. I would not miss on any opportunity to hold her. Now, take a seat next to daddy and tell him what is the matter."

Ororo wearily sat down beside Charles and placed her head on his shoulder.

With a slim hand and a gentle touch, she ran a single finger down Zaria's downy soft cheek.

Ororo exhaled a deep breath she was holding and closed her eyes before speaking.

"I…I had a visitor today." she said barely above a whisper.

She could feel Charles looking at her so she opened her eyes.

"A visitor?" he questioned, although he did not sound surprised.

"Yes, a visitor." she confirmed.

Charles did not say anymore, waiting for Ororo to reveal what was wrong.

With a frustrated sigh, Ororo sat up.

"It was Sabertooth. Or rather _Victor._"

Charles did not say a word. Just took a drink of his tea as if she had said nothing.

"Daddy? Did you hear what I said? Sabertooth came here to see the children!"

"I know."

Ororo jumped up out her seat, her voice raised in irritation.

"You know! You, you knew he was here and did not warn me first? You knew…of course you knew! I do not even know why I am surprised." her voiced raised in exasperation.

"Ororo, do calm down. You are going to wake Zaria."

Ororo moved to sit in the recliner on the opposite side of the room, attempting to calm herself.

"So then you know what we spoke about?" she asked accusingly.

"Actually, no. I sensed his presence on the grounds. I alerted the X-Men of his presence, but I did not sense any animosity from him, only concern. I had everyone on standby just in case that changed, but other than that I allowed you both privacy."

Ororo nodded her head. "Because you knew I would come to you, yes."

Charles smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. Now, tell me what is troubling you."

"He thinks I should tell Logan about the children, sooner rather than later."

"And what about you?"

Ororo rose up from her seat and began to pace.

"Once I knew that I was going to keep them, I played around with the idea of telling him, but with Zaria still in the medlab, I just put it out of my mind. It was not a priority to me. However, since she has been released, I have been giving it more consideration."

"What, may I ask, is stopping you from telling him?" Charles inquired.

"I am scared of how he will react. I am scared that he will not want them."

"Ororo, come here."

Ororo resumed her place beside him and placed her head on his chest. He draped his free arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her mop of white hair.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with being scared. The problem arises when you allow your fear to stop you from doing what is right. You are a highly intelligent girl, you know the right thing to do."

Ororo was quiet for a long time.

She knew Charles and Victor were right.

Logan deserved the truth, and her children deserved a chance at having a father.

Removing her head from his chest, their eyes met.

Despite all they had been through, she would not trade any of it if it meant not having Charles as her father.

"Daddy, will you find him for me?"

Charles smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Of course I will. I have 2 very important meetings in the morning, but after I am finished, I will start looking for him. Now, dear, it may take a little longer to find him. You know that his psi blocks are just as impenetrable as yours. However, I will find him." he assured her in only the way he could.

Ororo cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Thank you Daddy" she whispered, her voice laced with relief and a weariness.

Charles sat quietly, Zaria asleep in safety of one arm, Ororo asleep in the other.

He hated to see his daughter so tormented by this demon any longer.

Charles could not watch her go through another moment of pain.

Enough was enough.

Charles had had enough.

Tomorrow, he would search for Logan.

Tomorrow, it was all going to end.

"_**TBC"**_


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me during the last few months. I am glad to say that this installment of the series is finally finished. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read/review my story, and to those of you who have added this to your favorite stories. Your reviews encourage me and help me to complete my goals.

I look forward to reading your reviews and any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in the next installment.

/

Chapter 10

_Back to the present…_

"The Professor only began his search for you two days ago. Amazing that you are now here." her voice trailed off, heavy with exhaustion and relief.

A tumultuous silence surrounded them both.

The atmosphere pregnant with sentiment.

Ororo was delighted that she was finally able to give voice to the hell that she had endured over the last year.

Surely, Logan would understand her position.

_Goddess Logan_.

He had been quiet and extremely still during her narrative.

So very still…

It was eerie, and made the blood pulsing through her veins run cold.

What in goddess name was going on in that head of his?

After 10 very long minutes, Ororo could no longer hold her curiosity in check.

Her nervous gaze settled on him as she gathered up enough courage to confront him.

"Logan…?" she asked tentatively.

Logan sat starring off into space.

Despite the quietness in the room, Logan knew he was making Ororo nervous.

He wasn't doing it on purpose.

Yeah, he could be a complete asshole at times, but now was not one of them.

Logan could not believe the story she had told him.

Everything she had been through…

The courage it took to make it to where she was now…

All without him.

Shit.

A plethora of feelings bombarded him over the last hour.

Shame

Concern

Sorrow

Regret

Hurt

What the hell was he supposed to do with _that_?

He was the great Wolverine.

He didn't _**DO**_ emotions. They were always complicated, always changing.

Fuck!

He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes.

The roar building in his ears.

Logan was getting angry.

Anger…

Now that was an emotion he was all to familiar with.

And he allowed it to take over.

Logan looked up into the anxious face of Ororo, allowing the rage to bubble up to the surface.

He did nothing to stop it.

It felt good…familiar…safe.

Startled by the amber eyes that were now boring into her very soul, Ororo gasp and moved further back on her bed.

Self preservation.

With the grace of a jungle predator, Logan rose out of his seat and began to pace the length of the bedroom.

Feeling a bit bolder now that their was space between them, Ororo dared to confront him.

"Logan, please, talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking." Ororo requested.

At the sound of her small voice, he allowed his rage to surge forth.

Before Ororo could blink, Logan was leaning on her bed so that they were face to face.

A menacing growl underscored his words.

"Ya want ta know how I feel? I sat here and listened ta ya tell me how ya knew ya was pregnant, was gonna give MY kids away, then decide ta keep em, and thought it was OK ta keep this shit from me!"

Logan's spit was pelting her in the face.

Ororo's automatic response was to retreat, however, the fury burning in his eyes kept her still.

Seeing he had her full attention, Logan continued.

"Then, ta top it all off…tha fucking icing on tha cake, is that ya only decided ta tell me after ya let that piece of shit Sabertooth in here, near tha babies, and got advice from him. Since when do ya listen ta that fucker? I never knew ya could be a selfish BITCH!" he spat at her.

Oh hell.

Before Ororo even gave thought to what she was doing, electricity gathered in her eyes.

Using a forceful gust of wind, she launched herself off the bed, forcing Logan to move from his crouched position to face off with her.

"Who the hell do you think you are! How dare you. After everything I told you…all the things I went through, you have the audacity to pass judgment on me. You have no idea…"

"Hey, ya coulda told me…"

Ororo looked at him, her mouth wide with shock.

"Surely you are not serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious. I called here…twice." he exclaimed.

"Yes" Ororo sneered at him. "Yes, indeed you did call here twice. And both times, you requested to only speak to Rogue. You inquired about Kitty and your precious Jeannie. Sent them your well wishes. Not once, not one time, did you ever ask after my person. Not once did you send a message for me! Do you realize how much that hurt me? You made me feel like I was not worth your time. How was I supposed to get on the phone to tell you that I was pregnant!"

She paused in her rant, trying to get control of herself.

"Even now, you ask nothing of how I feel. Just too busy being the selfish bastard I always knew you to be. Can you comprehend I was scared? Scared that my family was no more. Scared because not only was I pregnant, but by you of all people. Scared for the welfare of my children. I was so sure I they deserved better than me. Scared that if I told you, that you…you would…"

"That I would turn my back on ya." he whispered.

The softness in his voice was unexpected.

Her ire instantly deflated.

"Yes" she admitted softly. She looked up at him then, her fury replaced by unshed tears.

"But in the end, things did work out. My family reconciled. I realized before it was too late that no one out there could be a better mother than myself. And I realized, regardless of the outcome, I had an overdue obligation to inform you of their existence."

Logan turned away from her, slamming his forehead on the door frame.

His hands fiercely grasping at his hair.

Shit!

_How many ways of fucked up was this situation?_

Run…

_Maybe I should have stayed away?_

Run…

_What does she expect from me?_

Run?

A loud frustrated groan escaped his mouth.

Ororo cautiously moved to stand behind him, hesitating slightly before placing her trembling hand on his shoulder.

He immediately tensed under her fingers.

Ororo bowed her head as hot, frustrated tears built behind her eyes..

"I am sorry, Logan. So very sorry…" her voice hoarse with emotion.

Instead of making him feel better, her apology only intensified the various alien emotions he was experiencing.

"Yer killing me Ro." he said so low that she almost did not hear him.

"I know. I did not…"

Before she could finish, Logan suddenly straightened up, causing Ororo's hand to slide down his back.

An involuntary shudder ran through his body at her delicate touch.

RUN!

"I'm tha one who's sorry, Ororo." he said without turning to look at her.

He couldn't look at her.

Not now.

Not after…

"I can't stay here no more. I gotta get out of here." he told her matter-of-factly.

If he had bothered to turn around, he would have seen how Ororo's face crumbled, how her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Without another word, Ororo turned back to her bed and crawled under her light comforter.

She drew her knees up to her chest, refusing to let him witness her weakness.

There was nothing more to be said.

Nothing more could be done.

And thinking back over the last few minutes, she knew she had done what was best at the time.

Look at him now.

He was leaving.

Before going, Logan looked over his shoulder, his gaze settled on the distraught goddess.

"I'll be back later." he said to her back.

But his words were not heard by her, being swallowed up in the sudden thunder.

/

2 A.M.

A high pitched cry rang out from the baby monitor on Ororo's bedside table.

Ororo groaned, her body protesting being woken up after such an emotionally filled evening.

Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of her head and rested her face in her hands.

Goddess she was exhausted.

The high-pitched cry bellowed forth again, but was now accompanied by a tiny whimper.

"Showtime, Mommy." Ororo said to herself.

Moving quickly into the adjoining room, Ororo made her way over to the crib that held the fussy infants.

Smiling at them, she reached down to pick up Zander.

"Hello my handsome little man. You are hungry, yes?"

She was answered by his little fist hitting her chin, his face rubbing against her tank top.

Zaria, not willing to be ignored by her mother, began to protest as well.

"Hello to you as well, baby girl. Do not worry, mommy did not forget you." she cooed at the baby.

Zaria grinned at Ororo, waving her little fist and feet in the air.

Ororo could not help but smile at her antics.

"Well, my loves, seeing as you are both in need of sustenance, I will no doubt have to wake your aunt or uncle to assist me." she hated to wake them, but it was a necessary evil.

"No ya ain't." came a gruff voice from the doorway.

Ororo turned so fast, she lost her balance. Logan moved swiftly to her side to steady her.

"Whoa, darlin. Ya alright?" he said looking into her confused blue eyes.

"Umm…yes. What are you doing here? I thought you left." she accused.

"I told ya I would be back. Guess ya didn't hear me fer tha thunder." he lowered her with a pointed look.

Ororo's face flushed with embarrassment, causing Logan to smirk.

"I went fer a walk. A long walk. Had some thinking ta do. I just got back ta my room when I heard him crying?"

"How do you know it was Zander?" Ororo challenged.

Logan let out a chuckle.

"Trust me darlin. I know. He's hungry. Ya got a bottle so I can feed him?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Ororo could not help but giggle, relief flooding her body.

Maybe things would work out after all.

/

7 A.M.

Scott was making his way back to his bedroom when Jean emerged.

"I just came from the kitchen, but all I could find is the crap the kids like. What do you say we go out for breakfast?" Scott asked his fiancé.

"That sounds great, Scott. Do you mind if we check in on Ororo before we go? She didn't wake one of us last night to help her with the twins. I just want to make sure they are OK before we leave."

Scott tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're right. Let's go check on them. Hey, if they are all up, how about they come with us. The twins have never been off the mansion grounds." Scott suggested.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's a wonderful idea. Maybe we could even take them to the park!" Jean could not control the excitement in her voice.

The prospect of spending time with them filled them both with joy.

When they reached Ororo's room, Scott tapped lightly on the door.

"Ro? Ro, are you up?" he called out to her.

No answer.

Jean pushed the door open slowly. They both gasped at the scene they had come upon.

Logan was leaning up against the headboard of Ororo's bed fast asleep, with a sleeping Zander on his chest.

Ororo was curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, with a sleeping Zaria on her lap.

Scott took out his cell phone to take a picture.

When he was done, he showed it to Jean. They shared a secret smile as Scott forwarded the picture to Ororo's cell.

Quietly they backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb the little family.

As they walked down the stairs, Jean smiled softly to herself.

Jeez, they all thought the last year had been a wild ride…

"_**The future is always beginning now!"**_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
